The Summer Extravaganza
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: The sequel to The Meeting. After finally coming together, Blair and Ako are in for an action packed summer romance. Konoka and Setsuna are at last together with one another, and a summer romance of excitement, adventure and passion is store for them as well. Training, love and the quest to find the truth about Negi's father is just in their reach!
1. Prologue

The Summer Extravaganza

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, but I will forever be a loyal fan! This wonderful manga is the wonderful creation by Ken Akamatsu! I will forever and always be a crazed fanfiction writer!

**Inugami: Sorry for the long awaited sequel!**

**Noriya: Here is the next story after The Meeting!**

**Noah: And we'd like to introduce you to our new host!**

**Blair: ...Hello... Please enjoy the prologue...**

* * *

Prologue

It was the second day of the school festival. Ako Izumi and Blair Nakamura had officially gotten together as a couple, and although it would seem awkward, it didn't. It was probably due to the fact that Blair was a teenager and not a man in his late twenties. Because Blair was a minor as well, the relationship wasn't really bothered.

During the eventful second day, Blair, Noriya Tan, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Negi Springfield all joined the jam-packed Mahora tournament. Along the way, Negi and his comrades learned the truth of the pocket watch Chao Lingshen had given to Negi as a present for rescuing her when mage teachers were attacking her. The watch turned out to be a time machine.

After the completion of the tournament, a man named Colonel Sanders came out as victorious. He turned out to be a man connected to Negi's father, Nagi Springfield; the Thousand Master. The tournament was full of many capable fighters. In the first match, it was Mei Sakura versus Kotaro Inugami, who had beaten the girl easily.

Following that match, the hooded figure, Colonel Sanders won his match in the blink of an eye. The next fight was between Kaede Nagase, class 3A's ninja girl, and Blair, the pupil of Eishun Konoe. The match came very close, and though Blair seemed like he was going to lose, he somehow came through with a final strike that won him the match.

The match after Blair's was the match many were excited to see. It was the battle between Mana Tatsumiya, the daughter of the Tatsumiya temple, and Ku Fei, the winner of a tournament last year. Like Blair's battle, Ku Fei seemed as though she was about to accept defeat, but with the last of her strength, she landed a blow to Mana's ribs. This resulted in her winning, but in the end had to withdraw from the tournament because of a broken arm.

In the next round, it was a battle between Tanaka and Takane D. Goodman, with Takane as the victor. The second match of the left bracket was between the child teacher and another of the mage teacher's, Takamichi Takahata. Takamichi was clearly on a different level than Negi was, and his abilities were far superior, but as much as he had fallen down, he would get up every single time. In the end it was a final move that determined Negi as the winner.

The next match was a pupil versus teacher battle. Setsuna was the kendo master of her best friend, Asuna Kagurazaka. Through the battle, Asuna let out some surprises that she didn't even know she had, but in the end she was beaten by her master, Setsuna.

The last battle on the left side bracket was between Evangeline A.K McDowell, the undying vampire mage and Noriya. Noriya had a hard time keeping up with Evangeline and at first she thought it would have been better to give up, but after a yell from Setsuna, the girl got back to her feet and ended the battle.

It was then time for the quarter finals and the first match was Kotaro versus Colonel Sanders and it was a quick defeat. Kotaro was completely devastated by this because he couldn't keep his promise to Negi.

After the ten minute break period, the tournament started back up with a heated battle between Negi and Takane. The boy won pretty quickly and moved on to the semi-final match!

Following their match was yet another master versus pupil match. It was the battle between Setsuna and her senpai, Noriya. Both were raised at Shinmeiryuu and were specially trained by Eishun. Noriya was a lot more skilled with using magic than she was with her nodachi, Shifuku no asa, which meant "bliss morning". It had been passed onto her, just as Setsuna's; Yuunagi was given to her by Eishun.

The match was heavily even, and there was a flurry of attacks from both sides, but in the end the master was beaten by the student and Setsuna went on to the semi-finals.

There was yet another break while everyone was regaining their strength for the semi-finals.

The semi-finals finally began, and the first to feel the heat of the competition was Blair and Colonel Sanders. Through the weaving and dodging of Colonel's attacks, Blair thought that he was going to win the battle with ease. But his eagerness and arrogance for the better of him, and he finally fell in defeat to the mysterious hooded man.

The semi-final match between Negi and Setsuna ended with Negi winning and also gaining some great advice from the young hanyo.

Upon the start of the final match, Colonel reveals to Negi that he is indeed a comrade of his father and will tell him what he needs to know very soon. With the use of his artifact, Colonel reunites Negi with his father for ten minutes and ten minutes only. It was a battle between father and son, and in the end, Negi had lost to his father.

After the tournament was over, Negi escaped the crowd of reporters and went to enjoy himself before his next scheduled plans. After suffering her defeat to Negi, Setsuna was resting with her girlfriend, Konoka Konoe, in the infirmary wing. Asuna had already left with Noriya to do some investigation into Chao and what her plans were.

Once he was finished tending to his wounds, Blair quickly looked through the crowd to find his beloved, Ako. After fending off crazy reporters and finally enjoying the rest of the day, Blair accompanies Ako to see her concert. After their second date, Blair bid a farewell to his girlfriend and headed over to Evangeline's resort.

There, he found a depressed Asuna lying on a futon, and young princess, Konoka tending to her sad friend. It was obvious that Asuna's date with Takahata didn't turn out very well for her.

"Asuna-san, are you okay?" Blair asked as he stood behind Konoka whom was trying to cheer up the girl. The orange haired girl grumbled as she complained about what was going on. Even though Asuna found out about Chao's plans and the upcoming battle, she was still only a middle school girl that had just had her heart broken.

"Just leave me alone…" Asuna mumbled, not even turning to look at the teenager. Before Blair could reply, Evangeline came out of nowhere and kicked the girl in the face. The two argued for a bit, but were interrupted when Negi entered the resort with some interesting guests. Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome and Chisame Hasegawa were the members that had entered with him. Along with them were also Noriya, Setsuna, Ku Fei and Kaede; they were all talking about doing some training.

Asuna finally regained her senses and began to scold Negi due to the fact that two more people found out about him being a mage. In the end, Haruna and Yue ended up making pactios with Negi and began their route to discover more about their artifacts.

The group knew that they were going to have to battle Chao and stop her from revealing to the world the truth about magic. From what they learned, Chao was claiming to be a martian from the planet, Mars. It wasn't something that was hard to believe considering there were robots, demons, mages and even a vampire in the class.

The group decided that it was time to take matters into their own hands, and because of the crazy day they had, it would be good for them if they were to get a night of rest at Evangeline's resort.

Upon returning to the outside world, the group was confronted with a big dilemma. They had walked right into Chao's trap, and ended up travelling through time a week after the Mahora festival. Chao's plan was a success and with the forced recognition spell, everyone knew about magic.

Negi and Blair ended up being captured and detained by the mage teachers. It was decided that it was their burden to bear because Chao was their student and they tried protecting her.

Because of what had happened, all the mages of Mahora were all going to be turned into ermines and be stripped of their magic. But due to the force and determination of Negi and Blair's comrades, the group returned back to the third day of the Mahora festival. Because of all the magic that Negi ended up using during the time jump back, he was brought to the library to rest.

While Negi rested, the rest of the group decided to go on with the plan that they had discussed at the resort. With the help of Ayaka Yukihiro and the approval of Dean Konoemon, the battle of Mages vs. The Martian army was to begin.

They used the normal population of the festival to join what they all believed to have been an event.

It was finally the final battle between Negi and Chao, whom claimed to be a descendent of Negi himself. The battle was long and difficult, but with the help of his comrades, Negi was able to defeat Chao and stop the force recognition spell. After Chao returned to the future, the fireworks of the festival began, this was a signal of the end of the Mahora fest.

The whole of class 3A partied all night, and by the time it was the next morning, Negi, along with Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Blair and Noriya were now headed to a tea party with Colonel Sanders, whose real name was Albireo Imma.

Al told the group that Negi's father was indeed alive, and his proof was the pactio card that he had; it was still alive. The man then told Negi that it would be a good idea if he were to go to Mundus Magicus, the magic world.

It was then decided that Negi would go to Mundus Magicus near towards the end of summer and that he might not be returning to Mahora. After many slaps and scolding's from Asuna and the others, it was decided that they were all going to be accompanying Negi to the magic world.

Thus their summer training began.

* * *

**Inugami: It's a short prologue, but I had to start somewhere!**

**Noriya: Ahhh, Setsuna beats me!?**

**Inugami: Whaaat? I had to make things more interesting!**

**Noah: And Noriya you can be a bit arrogant sometimes...**

**Noriya: Oh shut it! Blair was arrogant against Al!**

**Blair: ...T-that's true...**

**Inugami: Don't you go bullying Blair now!**

**Noah: Anyways, while I mediate this fight, this is the cool dude, Noah...**

**Noriya: The knucklehead, Noriya...**

**Blair: ...The quiet one, Blair...**

**Inugami: And the writer person, Inugami signing out! **


	2. Ch 1: Summer Festival Date

**Inugami: Here's chapter one!**

**Noriya: Ohhh, I'm excited to see how this goes!**

**Noah: I'll say! Look Blair, you have a date!**

**Blair: ...I-it would seem so...**

**Inugami: Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Summer Festival Date

After it was decided that the group would be heading to Wales, their training regimen grew tougher, and the days got longer. Because Asuna was determined on helping Negi find his father, it was proposed that they made a brand new club to find Negi's father. After being approved by Dean Konoe, the group asked Evangeline to be the honorary advisor and even got permission from her to use her resort as the club house.

The club was being temporarily called The Negima club, but eventually Evangeline grew to hate the name and thought that it was stupid. Being the devious vampire she was, she also wanted to test her friends and see if they could handle themselves on their own.

The young vampire had ordered her trusted friend and companion, Chachamaru to deliver badges that were in the shape of a white wing to the members of the club.

"I hate the name, and it's stupid. So, in honor of that idiot Nagi's group, 'Ala Rubra', 'Crimson Wing', we shall call ourselves 'Ala Alba', 'White Wing'. Be sure to tell them that when you give it to them. Also, I told Ayaka-san and the others that if they can get this badge from one of the members that I'd let them join our club. Be sure to tell the members that if they lose the badge before leaving for Wales, they will be forced out of the club. This is my test for them. Hahahaha!" Evangeline laughed evilly as she handed Chachamaru thirteen badges.

Doing as her master instructed her, the robot headed off to find the rest of the members and give them their badges.

Chachamaru was able to find a majority of the members before the festival had begun, and came to notice that Yuuna Akashi and her group were already trying to find a target to get the badge from. Ako was originally supposed to be joining them, but after she saw the white badge pinned onto Blair's yukata, she had plans of her own.

Although the girl didn't want to betray her boyfriend, the least she could do was ask him about the trip to Wales. Konoka and Setsuna were off together, hand in hand and tagging along with Asuna, Negi and Kotaro.

"Secchan, it's been a long time since we've been to a festival like this! You look so cute in your kimono!" Konoka squealed as she wrapped herself around the hanyo's arm. The swordsman blushed as she looked into the eyes of her loved one.

"T-thank you, K-Kono-chan… You look very beautiful in your kimono too!" Setsuna stuttered as she pressed her lips on the girl's forehead. The two had been dating since before the school festival, and hadn't really gone past holding hands and a few kisses on the cheek and forehead. But it was only the beginning of summer, and they knew that they had a summer romance in store for them.

Looking over at where Negi and Kotaro were, the two watched as the two kids were playing some festival games and eating some festival food.

"Those two get along pretty well huh?" Konoka asked as she held onto her knight tightly. The swordsman nodded as they soon came to notice Chachamaru with Asuna. Curious, they both wandered over to where their friends were standing.

"Chachamaru-san, what's this? A badge?" Asuna asked. Konoka and Setsuna came up behind the two as she peered into Asuna's hand.

"I'm delivering one to each of the club members. It's a specially made present from master to everyone in the club." Chachamaru replied. In Asuna's hand were three wing shaped badges with the words "Ala Alba" written on it.

"Hya…? What's this…So cute! We can take them?" Konoka asked as she picked one up from Asuna's hand.

"There is one for each of you. This badge is proof of your membership. So put them on during today's festival. Those were master's directions." Chachamaru nonchalantly replied.

"Yeah, of course I will… They're so cute. But why a badge shaped like a white wing?" Konoka asked.

"It's a little fishy that Eva-chan would give us presents too…" Asuna interrupted.

"Since it would be awkward to continue using 'Club Negima Temp' as your name, well, more like master hated it. As an imitation of the Thousand Master's 'Crimson Wing', Master proposes that you refer to yourselves as the 'White Wing' to outsiders." Chachamaru explained to the three before her.

"Eh…" Setsuna's face began to turn a twinge of pink.

"White… Wing…?" Konoka and Asuna looked at one another before a smile of excitement grew on their faces.

"That name's not bad at all!" Konoka giggled as she put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder. The swordsman had a different output on the name; she actually seemed a little flustered over the name, considering Setsuna has wings as pure as white.

"I guess Eva-chan has some sense for style too!" Asuna said as the three thought more about the name.

"However," Chachamaru spoke.

"Since that badge is proof of your membership…Anyone who loses their badge before departing for England will be forced to leave the club." Chachamaru blatantly spoke to the three.

"EHH!?" The three let out a shriek of surprise as they looked at the badges once again.

"T-this sure is a scary badge…" Konoka whispered as she stared at the badge.

"Well, I suppose everything will be fine as long as we don't lose it. Besides, Kono-chan is very tidy and doesn't lose things very easily." Setsuna replied as she held onto the girl's hand.

"Why did she give out such a weird thing? Hmm, sounds suspicious, Eva-chan…" Asuna doubted that Evangeline's intentions for the badge were supposed to be good.

While the three of them were still in the middle of discussing the badge, Noriya suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Oi! This festival is so much more relaxed than the school festival ne?" Noriya smiled as she looked at Asuna and then to Konoka and Setsuna. A devious smile spread on the girl's face as she saw the two were holding hands.

"Noriya-senpai, what's with that face?" Setsuna asked as she looked at the older girl with curiosity. The smile on the girl's face grew bigger.

"Have you and Konoka-ojou-sama kissed yet?" Noriya teasingly asked the young hanyo. A blush spread across both Setsuna and Konoka's faces. Setsuna quickly lunged for Noriya's kimono collar and began to shake her back and forth. Konoka giggled as she watched master and student playfully arguing with one another.

"Noriya-senpai, you take too much joy in messing with me don't you!?" Setsuna's face was a deep red, and she was pretty close to strangling the other girl. Noriya laughed as she quickly put her pupil in a headlock.

"Who do you think you're dealing with, trying to strangle me huh?" Noriya smirked as she began to shake the girl. Giggling, Konoka quickly tried to break up the fight between the two, while Asuna stood their enjoying the show.

While the four of them were enjoying the festival, Ako and Blair were off somewhere else enjoying a date together. Ako knew that she would eventually have to ask Blair about the white badge that was pinned onto his yukata. She wanted to go to England with Blair, because she didn't want to be left alone.

"B-Blair…Umm, that's an interesting badge on your yukata. W-what is it for?" Ako stuttered as she held onto the boy's hand. Blair looked at the girl curiously, and he knew that eventually he would have to tell Ako the truth about going to Wales and about magic.

"I'm one of the advisors for the new club that Asuna-san created. It's my proof of membership and our honorary advisor, Evangeline-san gave them to us today." Blair explained to the girl he cared for.

"Oh I see… Ne Blair, I was wondering what the rest of your plans for summer are?" Ako asked, hoping that Blair would tell her what she wanted to hear. Sensing that there was something on with her, he had a clear idea that the nature of the club's trip to England had probably got out.

"Well, our club is called the British Culture Research club, so we're going to be going to England near towards the end of the month. I was actually going to tell you about that today. I have a lot of things to tell you actually, can you come with me?" Blair replied as he led the girl into the forest towards Evangeline's house.

Her natural curiosity got the better of her, while Ako followed the boy into the forest, Yuuna and Makie had targeted Yue and Nodoka for their badges and were still trying to figure out just how they were going to get the badges from them.

Ako and Blair found themselves in front of Evangeline's home, and she didn't seem to be anywhere. Whatever it was that Evangeline was planning, she had probably gone out to watch.

"Blair, what are we doing in Evangeline's home? Won't we get into trouble here?" Ako asked as she held onto the boy's hand tightly. He shook his head no as he brought Ako into the room where the resort was being held.

"W-wow, what is this? A diorama?" Ako looked at the resort miniature in surprise. With a smile, Blair picked up the girl into his arms and stepped onto the entrance circle that transported them into the resort.

Shocked by what had just happened, Ako looked around the area, and then back at Blair.

"W-what is this place!? B-Blair w-where are we!?" Ako exclaimed as the boy set the girl on her feet. The boy let out a small laugh as he cleared his throat.

"W-where should I start? W-well, the diorama you saw earlier is where we're in now. This is Evangeline's resort. During the school festival you saw all those amazing things that we all did, and we claimed it to be CG. It was all real. It's magic. Negi-kun is a mage, and everyone that's in our club knows about magic." Blair told the girl that was before him.

At first she was confused, but then she recalled everything that had happened at the school festival and noticed that it did feel real.

"W-what does that make you then Blair?" Ako asked as she clasped onto the boy's hand. The boy sighed as he let go of Ako's hand and backed away.

"Well, I can use magic, but I don't really like it. Ako, please don't think of me as a freak once you see the real me…" Blair spoke as he let his wings come out from his back. Black feathers were floating around both of them as he nervously looked at the girl before him.

"…W-wow! Amazing!" Ako exclaimed as she touched the boy's wings. She was surprised at first, but when she was done admiring her boyfriend's wings; she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck.

"I could never think of you as a freak Blair. No matter what, I will always care for you just the same as I always have." The girl smiled as she pressed her lips on the boy's cheek. A blush spread across the boy's cheeks as he rested his hands on the girl's waist. The two looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Blair finally closed the distance between them and kissed her upon the lips.

Without hesitation, Ako kissed Blair back, putting all of her heart and feelings into the one kiss. In the midst of the kiss, Chamo came out of nowhere and created a pactio circle underneath the two. After parting from one another, there was a card that was in Ako's hand.

"C-Chamo-kun!? Why are you here!?" Blair exclaimed as he picked up the little ermine. Forming a pactio with Ako was never something that Blair had in mind, but the fact that Chamo did the pactio circle, there was no turning back anymore.

"I knew you were going to tell Ako-jou-chan about magic eventually! So it only makes sense that you two form a pactio together!" Chamo snickered as he pulled out a cigarette. From everything that had happened, Ako was no longer surprised of the things that had happened.

"Blair, what's a pactio?" Ako asked curiously. Blair scratched the back of his head as he and Chamo explained to the teenager about what the pactio was. She was thoroughly enthralled with what was going on, and then asked about the trip to England once again.

"Well, now that you know about magic, and you've become my partner, it would only make sense that you came along with us. But you cannot tell anyone else about this. If we're found out, Negi-kun and I will be turned into ermines…" Blair explained to the girl.

"Hmm, then why is it that you told me?" She asked as she held onto the boy's hand.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I trust you, and I really care about you, Ako." Blair smiled as he planted a small kiss on the girl's lips. The girl blushed as she wrapped herself around the boy's arm.

"So, what do we do now?" Ako asked as she gazed around the beautiful resort.

"The way that this resort works is that we can't get out for another twenty-four hours, but don't freak out, a whole day in here is only an hour out there." Blair smiled as he led the girl further into the resort.

"Hehe, so we're basically alone for an entire day. Let's go do something fun!" Ako exclaimed as the two headed towards the resort.

Meanwhile back at the summer festival, Konoka and Setsuna were enjoying some quality time with one another. The two were busy walking around, enjoying some festival food and some lovey dovey hand holding and small kisses to the cheek.

"Secchan, I love you~" Konoka giggled as she wrapped herself around the other girl's arm. The young swordsman turned a twinge of pink as she looked into her princess's eyes.

"I love you too, Kono-chan…" Setsuna replied as she leaned into to give the girl a kiss on the cheek. But before that could happen, Konoka giggled as she quickly placed her lips upon Setsuna's.

The swordsman's eyes went wide with shock, but it took her all of a nanosecond to kiss the girl back. When the two separated, there was a twinge of pink upon Konoka's cheeks as she smiled at the swordsman.

"Wow, it's about time you guys kissed! Nice show there, y'know you guys should have a pactio together!" Noriya teased the two as she quickly showed them a picture that she had taken of the two kissing.

The blush that was on Setsuna's face had completely spread throughout her body, and just as she was about to say something, the two heard a yell come from nearby.

Turning, the three came to see that Ayaka was rushing towards Asuna in some sort of frenzy.

"Asuna-san! I challenge you!" The blonde haired girl was charging towards Asuna, but as a reflex, Asuna had put out a hand and flipped Ayaka over her. The two were surprised when their class rep has flown into the air and landed head first onto the ground.

"A-are you alright, Iincho!?" Asuna exclaimed as she watched the girl basically growling at her.

_"Asuna-san and I used to be at almost the same level, yet…since when was there this much difference…"_ Ayaka thought as she glared at the orange haired girl.

"I-Iincho?" Asuna called out to the girl.

_"B-but I cannot…give up here yet! Time for me to become serious, Asuna-san! Yukihiro Ayaka style, Aikijujutsu…"_ Iincho sped towards Asuna as she landed a palm attack on the girl's chin.

_"Tenchi Bundan-shou!"_ Iincho gave the girl a smile as she watched how successful her attack was.

_"Wa…!? A-amazing Iincho!"_ Asuna thought as she flew backwards.

_"That hit! How about that Asuna-san!?"_ Ayaka thought as she gave the girl a smug smile. But just as she thought she had the upper hand, Asuna quickly turned the tides as she grabbed hold of Ayaka's wrist and flipped her.

Now out from their day at the resort, Blair and Ako were both heading back to the festival, and just in time to see the battle between Ayaka and Asuna. Yuuna, Makie and Akira showed up behind the couple to see the two fighting it out.

"Ahh! I guess even Iincho in serious-mode can't win after all!" Makie and Yuuna exclaimed as they tried to get a better look. They too had fallen defeat to Yue and Nodoka, who were able to get away from them and their attempts to steal their badges.

It seemed as though everyone that had been targeted for the badge battle royal were now watching the match between Ayaka and Asuna.

"That's… It's Asuna-san and Iincho-san, isn't it?" Yue and Nodoka asked one another as they came into the crowd of spectators.

"Gugugu… I've always thought Asuna-san would be a rival for me in the art of combat, and yet…this… it is a humiliation!" Ayaka cried as she curled into a ball on the cement.

"Ah…sorry. See, I'm doing special training right now, alright?" Asuna tried to get the girl's attention.

"Hey…" Asuna tried calling out to the girl. As Asuna drew closer to the girl, Ayaka smirked, a twinkle in her eyes. She quickly got up and lunged towards Asuna's pin. Unfortunately for her, Asuna for saw this and flipped the girl into the air once again.

"Wait, what's going on, Iincho? What are you trying to do?" Asuna exclaimed in confusion.

"Asuna-chan, I didn't think your rival was so weak…" Noriya whispered into the girl's ear.

"Uuuuu… It's so unfair, you're so mean! Asuna-san you baka baka baka! I don't care anymore, just hand over that badge! I can join the club if I have that badge!" Ayaka began to cry and throw a tantrum towards the girl.

"It's like a spoiled kid." Konoka whispered to Setsuna.

"Spoiled kid indeed." Setsuna replied. The two got a glare from Ayaka, which caused Konoka to grab Setsuna's hand in response.

"Eh?" Asuna and Noriya simultaneously spoke as they looked at one another in confusion.

_"Ah..ah…So that's it, Eva-chan…"_ Asuna thought as she looked at Noriya.

"She's clever, I'll give her that." Noriya spoke as she thought of Evangeline laughing at them.

"S-sorry, Iincho, I can't really give you this badge…" Asuna responded as beads of sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Why not!? It's not fair that only your group has them!" Ayaka shouted angrily.

"That's right, that's right!" Yuuna and Makie came up behind Ayaka as they were trying to protest as well. Ako and Blair came up behind Setsuna and Konoka as they watched their club president try to come up with what to say.

"Eh…B-because it might be dangerous over there…" Asuna hesitantly began.

"Dangerous!? What do you mean dangerous!?" Makie exclaimed as she looked at Asuna and then to Ayaka.

"No, we don't know if it'll be dangerous for sure, but just in case things do get dangerous, we went through these special training…" Asuna's words were soon cut off by an angered Ayaka.

"I never heard about that!? What kind of danger requires you to have special training!?" Ayaka yelled angrily at the orange haired girl before her.

"I cannot allow you to take Negi-sensei to such a place! As the class president, I do not approve! Of course, that includes you people over there as well!" She continued as she pointed at Asuna, and the others of the club that were around her.

"If it's such a dangerous place, wouldn't it be a better idea to leave it to somebody more suited for the job? Like the police or…" Yuuna asked, only to be interrupted Noriya.

"If only that was possible… We wouldn't go through all this hardship if it were that easy…" Noriya snickered as she turned to look at Asuna.

"Ok, I get it, I'll talk. Sorry for hiding it from you guys. We have to go. There's no meaning to it, unless Negi finds out his father's whereabouts on his own," Asuna started off as she looked away from the group. Ayaka shot Asuna a look of surprise.

"Unless he can settle this thing about his dad, he won't be going anywhere else. I finally realized that this is the kind of troublesome kid he is. And that's why we decided to help him out." Asuna looked into the eyes of Ayaka with a face full of determination.

Ayaka and the others were speechless as they looked at how mature Asuna was being.

"If that's the case, then all the more reason why you should avoid dangerous places, Asuna…" Yuuna tried to understand the situation.

"Don't worry. If it really does get dangerous, I'll run back with him, even if I have to grab him by the collar. That's the reason why we made this club, after all." Asuna laughed as she nudged Noriya, whom nodded her head in support of Asuna.

"Asuna-san…"

"Asuna…" The others of the club were proud of Asuna.

"Asuna-saaan!" From the crowd, they saw that the person in question was calling out to them.

"Negi!"

"What are you all talking about?" Negi asked as he approached the large group.

"Eh..no." Asuna tried to come up with something to say, but was cut off by Asuna.

"Ohohoho, it's nothing at all, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"Negi-kun, let's go eat some yakisoba!" Blair exclaimed as he walked next to the child teacher.'

"Ah! Blair-san, you saw yakisoba!? Let's go!" Negi exclaimed excitedly as he and the others followed behind them.

"…I understand now, Asuna-san. Your resolve too…" Ayaka spoke once Negi had left with Blair, Ako, Setsuna, Konoka and the others.

"Eh…Iincho, you can understand now?" Asuna exclaimed happily.

"However,"

"I can't accept how you've kept something so important from me for so long. You're going to have to explain this to me in detail later." Ayaka spoke as she pinched Asuna's cheeks. Noriya watched the two squabble and began to laugh.

_"Crap…what will I do!?"_ Asuna thought as she endured Ayaka's pinching. And thus that ended the summer festival.

Now at Narita airport, an airplane has just landed and a small girl had just exited the terminal gate. A witch's hat sat on top of her head, and she wore a black robe. Her hair was a dark orange color, and her eyes were a beautiful emerald.

"It's all his fault! He's always saying that he's coming, but he never does!"

* * *

**Inugami: And there's chapter one!**

**Noriya: Huhuhu, I like being the comedic relief.**

**Noah: It certainly fits your character.**

**Blair: ...H-how bold of me... **

**Noriya: We would all like to thank...**

**Noah: dante0410 and WhiteWings for the reviews!**

**Inugami: Oh, and the updates might start getting a little bit later and**

** later and not as quick because I start college soon... I'm apologizing now!**

**Blair: ...This is the shy boy, Blair...**

**Noah: The still not in the fanfiction, Noah...**

**Noriya: The comedic teaser, Noriya...**

**Inugami: And the ever so tired writer, Inugami signing out! **


	3. Ch 2: Enter the Flaming Mage

**Inugami: Okay! Here's chapter two!**

**Noah: Hmm, this looks interesting just from the title of the chapter.**

**Blair: ...I-indeed...**

**Noriya: Alright, let's just get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Enter the Flaming Mage

The next few days or in a way, hours in the real world, were filled with nothing but hellish training for the entire group. Asuna had been going through with difficult training sessions with not just Evangeline for magic training, but with Setsuna and Noriya for kendo training.

Blair then told the group about how he and Ako basically formed a pactio forcefully thanks to Chamo.

"Eh? So Ako-san is going to be coming with us?" Asuna asked as she looked at the girl that was hiding behind Blair.

"She's behind on training, but yes she is. I'll train her personally. I think at this point asking Evangeline-san to train her would just end in chaos. Besides, it'll help me develop my magic a bit more…" Blair spoke as he took out a small practice wand that beginner mages used. He handed the wand to Ako and a small book that contained simple beginner spells.

"Umm…Blair, I was wondering if I could ask Konoka-san for some magic lessons? I've seen that she's mostly concentrated on healing magic, and I think I could really learn a lot from her!" Ako exclaimed as she looked around for where the young princess was. Healing magic was actually something that Ako would probably be good at, and Blair knew that he couldn't put Ako in the front lines where he would be.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Ako-chan don't you help out in the school's infirmary as an assistant?" Noriya asked as she looked over at the girl. Ako nodded her head in response, and even pulled out her assistant badge from her bag.

"Hmm, okay I see where you guys are going with this. Come on Ako; let's go see if we can find Konoka-ojou-sama and Setsuna." The two headed off to find the others while Asuna and Noriya continued some kendo training together.

The next few days at the resort was piled on with nothing but training, and after finally getting out from the resort, the members of Ala Alba headed off to the beach for some rest and relaxation from Evangeline's training.

"The beach!"

"Everyone, hurry up! Look, look! I can see it now!" Negi exclaimed as he ran ahead of the group. It was Negi's first time going to a Japanese beach, and he wanted to enjoy the time he had with his friends.

"Ahaha. Negi sure is having fun!" Asuna laughed as she watched the always serious boy actually act his proper age.

"Mmm, well that's the point right? We could all use some fun!" Noriya exclaimed as she put an arm around Asuna and gave the girl a smile. Setsuna and Konoka were hand in hand as they both agreed to what the two were saying.

"It's worth it bringing him here, right? That boy who doesn't know how to have fun." Haruna snickered as she pointed to Negi, whom was practically dancing around as he looked at the beach.

"Fufufu… I need this break too… I'm finally free from Eva-chan's hellish training… Negi and Kota-kun may be fine with it, but I'll die if I don't get a breather from that hellhole!" Asuna shouted as she clenched her fist.

"Hahaha, this three day and two night vacation might just be our very last oasis before going to Wales." Noriya added as she gave the girl a pat on the back.

"Noriya's right. Once we get back to Mahora, we'll be thrown back into some training and then head to Wales. We only have a week until we leave, and because we're taking three days away from our training, we'll only have four days to prepare. Though, Evangeline-san is going to squeeze out ninety-six more days of training with us within those four days…So we better enjoy this!" Blair nonchalantly pointed out.

A cold sweat broke out amongst the others, for they too realized that within four days in the real world, they had ninety-six more days in Evangeline's resort. Ako was able to progress in her training with Konoka very well, and it also gave Blair and Setsuna an opportunity to do some family training together. There were things that Blair had to teach Setsuna before they left for Wales.

"Wait for me Negi! I'm gonna have fun too! You just wait and see Eva-chan!" Asuna shouted while she and Noriya ran off towards Negi, Ku Fei and Kotaro.

"Asuna looked really stressed out… Is it really that bad?" Konoka asked, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. Setsuna held onto her girlfriend's hand as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Well it is rather…" Setsuna's words trailed off, for she wasn't really sure how to describe Evangeline's gruesome training.

Meanwhile back at home, Evangeline was sneezing to death.

"Do you have a cold, master?"

"Summer! It's all about…the beach!" The group exclaimed as they finally entered the beach. The group was walking around the beach in their swimsuits and was surprised that it wasn't too crowded.

Konoka and Setsuna entered the beach hand in hand, and were surprised to see that many of the local guys were staring at them. As devious as Konoka was, she quickly wrapped herself around Setsuna, causing the girl to blush, and the boys to show a look of disappointment.

"K-Kono-chan? W-what is it?" Setsuna asked as she looked at the princess.

"Hehe, I'm just making those guys jealous because I have the best girlfriend in the world!" Konoka giggled as she held on tighter to the girl. Setsuna's face was dark red as she then gave the younger girl a small kiss on the lips.

There were also girls that were looking at Blair and Ako. Because of this, Ako was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but her insecurities were quickly pushed out of her mind when Blair wrapped an arm around the girl's back and they continued to walk with the group of club members.

Asuna and Noriya quickly ran towards Negi.

"Well, Negi! As promised, I'll have you play your heart out today! Play with all your might! Play till you drop dead!" Asuna exclaimed as she pointed at the young boy.

"Drop dead!?" Negi responded, surprised at Asuna's word choice.

"We're here today so that you can have fun, so any training or even thoughts about it is forbidden, alright?" Asuna angrily spoke to the boy. Noriya nodded her head in agreement to the orange haired girl's words.

"B-but Asuna-san, a day away from training and it'll be hard to catch up…" Negi's words were cut off by Asuna and Noriya.

"Forbidden. Do you hear us!?" The two shouted into the boy's face.

"Uweee? U-understood." Negi replied as he looked at the two before him.

"Hmm. Play with all my might… How do I go about doing that…" Negi spoke as he tried to think of what to do. Noriya laughed as she looked at Asuna.

"A ten year old boy that acts like a forty year old man; what are the odds of that?" Noriya asked as she looked at the boy and then to Asuna.

"You could start by getting rid of that seriousness of yours. Ah well. Let's just have fun!" Asuna said as she patted the boy on the head.

"Hohohoho!" There was a sudden disturbance in the force.

"Who…"

"Is that…?" Noriya finished Asuna's sentence as the three turned around.

"The beaches of Japan sure are lively. Places like this can be fun from time to time!" There before them was Ayaka in a scantily dressed black and white two piece suit. Noriya smacked her face with her palm, while Asuna pointed at the blonde haired girl.

"Wait! Why are you here!? This is an exclusive vacation for the Negima club only!" Asuna exclaimed as she continued to point her finger at the class president. Noriya gulped, for she knew this wasn't going to end very well for them.

"Ara. What Negima club? I simply thought of coming here to have fun. Isn't it a coincidence, Asuna-san?" Ayaka laughed as she looked over at Ako.

"Hmm? Ako, she's staring at you." Blair spoke as he looked at Ayaka and then Ako. The girl raised her hand in defeat and in apology.

"Gomen… They saw how finicky I was being and found out that I became a part of the club. They even saw my badge pinned on my bag… If it wasn't for our training they would have gotten it too…" Ako replied apologetically as she clung onto Blair's hand.

"I guess it couldn't have been helped haha… Wait… Who are _they_?" Blair asked.

"We're here tooooo!" Out of nowhere, Makie, Yuuna, Akira and the Narutaki twins popped out.

"Why the hell are you guys here too!?" Asuna shouted as she looked at the group of girls before her. Noriya shrugged as she looked over to Blair and Ako. It couldn't have been helped considering Ako roomed with Makie and Yuuna. They were bound to found out, especially since Ako had been disappearing a lot from the room.

"Arya!? Iincho and the girls are here!?" Yue and Haruna who had gone to use the restroom to help Nodoka with her swimsuit were only now coming back to see the huge congregation of people.

"Asuna! We haven't given up yet, you hear? True, after that talk we had two days ago, we understand your determination and situation, but that's just not enough! We aren't fully convinced yet. There's more to it than just that, isn't there?" Yuuna exclaimed as she pointed at the group mastermind.

"Hmm, they're pretty sharp…" Noriya whispered into Asuna's ear. Negi looked at the girls with a confused look plastered onto his face.

"Ah, everyone is here!" Konoka said in a sing song voice. Setsuna however took a hold of the girl's hand.

"We better step back Kono-chan. I have a bad feeling about this…" Setsuna spoke as she held onto the girl tightly.

"Plus, you're wearing that badge. So the condition still stands, no?" Yuuna pointed to the badge that was pinned onto Asuna's bathing suit. Everyone from the club was wearing their badges because it was a force of habit to pin it on every morning.

"Fufufu… We're not gonna give up so easily this time." Yuuna spoke as the group got ready to attack. Makie even took out her rhythmic gymnastics ribbon that she had basically developed as a weapon.

"CHAAAARGE!"

"W-wait! You're serious!?" Asuna shouted as she prepared herself.

"No choice! Get ready to defend club pres!" Noriya shouted as she too got ready for the attack.

"Guys!? Um, guys?" Negi exclaimed as he tried to stop the battle.

_"No choice then. I'm gonna finish this within one strike. Sorry, but…here I go!"_ Asuna thought as she defended herself.

"HOLD IT!"

The group turned in shock as they turned to look at Ayaka, whom was the one that stopped them all.

"Eh?" Noriya and Asuna looked at one another; they were surprised that the class president was being responsible for once.

"How unsightly, Yuuna-san and Makie-san. Didn't we already settle this issue about the badge two days ago?" Ayaka scolded the group of attackers.

"It is clear that you guys do not stand a chance against Asuna's group." Ayaka added as she glared at the girls.

"Iincho…"

"B-but Iincho…" The girls tried to protest.

"How can we just drop the matter, especially after hearing all that two days ago? It's precisely because we know that it's dangerous, that's why we can't leave Negi-kun alone…" Makie tried explaining to the class president.

"And isn't that the very reason why they have endured such grueling training?" Ayaka interjected as she waved her hand at the members of Ala Alba.

"Ara?" Haruna was surprised to hear this coming from Ayaka.

"I-Iincho?" Asuna asked in curiosity.

"Asuna-san, after that showdown two days ago… After seeing your strength, I'll admit that your hard work and resolution aren't to be looked down upon." Ayaka smiled at the girl before her.

"Wow, Ayaka-chan really is very understanding…" Noriya whispered once again into the orange haired girl's ear. Asuna nodded her head in response.

"B-but Iincho!" Yuuna tried to protest, but was cut off by Ayaka.

"I do not want to hear anything from those who looked down on the library girls and lost." Ayaka coldly stated receiving a nervous laugh from Yuuna, Makie and Akira.

"It is true that with this much difference in our abilities we aren't going to be of much help. I don't like it, but I'll pull back for now. I will also stop prying into your affairs." Ayaka spoke as she gave Asuna a worried smile.

"Iincho…you…You're a lot nicer than I thought." Asuna nonchalantly told the girl. Noriya burst out laughing at this and proceeded to give Asuna a smack on the head for Ayaka.

"What exactly are you implying?" Ayaka glared at the girl before her.

"Didn't expect her to be so sporting about it… She's not so bad after all." Haruna was surprised by this, while Yue and Nodoka were moved by the class president's kind words.

Turning her attention back to the others, Ayaka glared at them, which caused tremors to go down their spines.

"From now on, as president of class 3A, I hereby forbid anyone to bring up this matter again!" Ayaka scolded the group once more as she forcefully spoke to the troublemakers in question.

Ako and Blair laughed at the girls' reactions, while Noriya tried to comfort a shocked Asuna. Konoka and Setsuna were still slightly paying attention, but were in a way too busy paying attention to one another. Negi was still confused completely on the matter however.

I-Iincho…" Asuna began to tear up over how kind Ayaka was being to her.

"Uuuun, but Asuna-san?" The girl before her giggled.

"Hm?"

"I suddenly have a desire to go on a trip to Britain this summer! We might very well meet there by coincidence like today, right?" Ayaka laughed as she looked at the now shocked Asuna.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" Noriya spoke as she watched the orange haired girl start shouting at the class president.

"What happened to 'pulling back for now'!?" Asuna shouted as she charged towards the girl.

"Ara? It's not like I'm saying I want to join your little club. Or are you trying to imply that you have any right to stop me from going on a _personal_ trip to Britain for sight-seeing?" Ayaka snickered as she tried to walk away from the girl.

The rest of the girls began to cheer and happily exclaim how much they loved their class president and her sneakiness.

"She's our Iincho alright…" Haruna spoke as she began to laugh nervously.

"Hmm, this could cause potential problems…" Blair whispered into Ako's ear as he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. Ako was able to catch up on training very quickly and she was a natural at healing magic, but if the others got caught into this, it wouldn't end very well.

"Whatever. Just don't follow us, alright!? You don't know what dangers lie ahead…" Asuna grabbed a hold of Ayaka and began to shake her.

"What exactly is this danger? Can you say it?" Ayaka smirked at Asuna.

"Eh?"

"If you can't even tell me what this danger is, you can't really convince me not to go, can you? Come on. What is it? What is the danger?" Ayaka laughed as she watched Asuna rack her brain for a response.

"Well, that's…magi…" Asuna's words were stopped when Noriya covered the girl's mouth.

"Magi?" Ayaka asked curiously. Asuna couldn't take it anymore and she lunged towards the girl and pushed her down into the water.

"It's just dangerous, okay!" The girls started to fight in the water.

"Eeei! You thick-headed monkey!" Ayaka shouted as she tried to fight Asuna back. It was clear to Ayaka that Asuna was the stronger one, and by the end of their fight, Asuna was able to successfully pin Ayaka underneath her.

"L-look. As long as I don't follow you guys to that 'dangerous place', everything's fine, right?" Ayaka wheezed out.

"Well…That's true…" Asuna gasped as she looked down at the girl.

"So it's decided then, nya?" Yuuna interrupted the two girls.

"Eh?"

"We're all going to Britain on summer vacation!" The girls exclaimed as they jumped up and down. Konoka giggled as she held onto Setsuna's hand. Noriya sighed as she looked over at Blair whom nodded his head in response.

"Oi, oi! Don't decide by yourselves!" Asuna tried to stop the girls from celebrating, but they quickly dragged Negi away to play.

"Man…" Asuna spoke as she stared at the group.

"Don't worry! They're just following us only to Britain. That's ok right? The more the merrier!" Konoka laughed as she pulled on Setsuna's hand.

For the rest of the day, the group enjoyed some rest, relaxation and fun. They tossed a beach volleyball around, did some swimming, and ate some food. Even Ayaka tried what she called 'commoner's food'. Negi was actually enjoying himself and letting loose.

After the day began to die down, Haruna approached Nodoka and Yue with a serious matter.

"Beginning with Iincho and Maki-chan… Now nearly everyone knows about Negi-kun…and now everyone's going with Negi to Wales… Do you two know what this signifies?" Haruna spoke as she shoved a spoonful of shaved ice in her mouth.

"…What are we talking about?" Yue blankly asked. Nodoka was lost as well.

"Gah Naïve! Do you guys not have a sense of urgency? Such naivety will only lead to death on the battlefield!" Haruna exclaimed in frustration.

"Death!?" Nodoka shouted.

"This is no time to be eating shaved ice!" Haruna shouted to the two. The commotion was able to draw Noriya towards the three.

"Mmm, what's got your swimsuit in a knot, Paru?" Noriya asked as she approached the trio.

"Haruna, you're the one who asked us to come with you…" Nodoka interjected.

"Naïve! Even sweeter than that Azuki condensed milk mango melon shaved ice you're having!" Haruna blurted without even answering Noriya's question. She snickered as she looked at the two girls before her and then whispered something into Noriya's ear. The girl stifled a laugh as she nodded her head and looked at Yue and Nodoka.

"Understand this. I'm currently in no position to cheer for either one of you, but! You guys better think of some _deep_ approach towards Negi before we leave for Wales!" Haruna proclaimed as she gave the two a devious laugh.

"Hmm, Paru is right. With all the girls that are here, Negi-kun is in a tough situation… Who will he choose?" Noriya added as she gave Haruna a high five.

"D-deep?"

"But Haruna. Negi-sensei is just ten years old…I don't think deep is…" Yue tried to contradict the girl's words.

"Y-yeah… He's still young…" Nodoka added as she looked at Haruna and Noriya.

"How naïve, you may think you two have an advantage, what with you both knowing about Negi-kun's past and his mage background…" Haruna trailed off as she looked at Noriya.

"But with everyone out there having fun with Negi-kun and splashing around in the waters…." Noriya spoke as the two came to the same conclusion.

"One step slower, and someone else might just steal Negi-kun away!" The two finished as they snickered to one another.

After listening to what Haruna and Noriya said, Yue and Nodoka went for a walk towards the beach. The two have been best friends for a long time, and had fully accepted that they were also rivals in love, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Even if Haruna say that…" Nodoka blushed as she walked side by side with her best friend.

"Well. It is true that we are lucky, knowing about Negi-sensei's magic and being in a position to be able to support him…" Yue replied trying to think of what else to add to the topic at hand.

"…Makie-chan's cute and all…" Nodoka spoke admiringly. Yue nodded in response.

"Iincho, along with having the style of a model, is both sincere and pure about her feelings. If the both of them start getting serious about Negi…" Yue spoke in defeat as she brought her hands to her chest.

"We don't stand a chance…" Nodoka replied as she let out a discouraged sigh after feeling how flat-chested she was.

"Nodoka still has a chance… Unlike me. No one would lay their eyes on me even… Uuu, we kind of killed the mood." Yue huffed as the two continued their walk.

"Negi-sensei has Asuna-san too…" Nodoka pointed out.

"Asuna-san…I wonder what Asuna-san thinks about Negi-sensei…" Yue asked in wonder.

"Nodoka, why don't you invite Negi-sensei out tomorrow? Just the two of you." Yue asked as the two tried climbing up a small bluff of rocks.

"Ehh!? I-I-I can't do that! B-besides, Yue should be the one, right?" Nodoka stuttered embarrassingly. A thought suddenly came to the girl's head as she looked at her best friend happily.

"Yue should be the one who confesses to Sensei! You haven't said 'I love you' to Sensei before, right?" Nodoka laughed as she watched Yue begin to freak out.

"Ehh!? T-t-that's impossible!"

"Why not? If you don't speak up, nothing will start! That was the same for me too! Come on be brave!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"She's right you know!" Noriya suddenly appeared before them. The girl was hovering in the air with her staff.

"Noriya-chan!? The two backed up into each other.

"No way! I can't say something _that_ stupid!" Yue shouted at the two. Noriya laughed as she watched the shorter girl begin to fume from the ears.

"Why not Yuecchi?" Noriya laughed as she set foot onto the bluff.

"What do you mean why not… Please think about it! Negi-sensei was so troubled after Nodoka confessed to him, right? Asuna-san just mentioned that other day that as long as Negi-sensei doesn't finish with the issue about his father, he'll not be able to move on to other issues. Furthermore, Negi-sensei is the kind of person who finds it hard to refuse another person's feelings so simply!" Yue ranted as she grabbed a hold of Noriya's shoulders and began shaking her.

"Ah!"

"That is why! If I were to confess my feelings to Negi-sensei now, it will clearly only serve to add to his worries! While it is true that by spilling out my feelings, no matter what happens, I'll still experience certain level of accomplishment and emotional catharsis that is just too selfish of me! That is simply a foolish act that completely ignores Negi-sensei feelings! Call me a coward if you will, for I will not protest! I just feel that we should…" Yue continued to ramble as she shook Noriya back in forth. Nodoka however saved the young swordsman from an extended berating from Yue.

"W-we get it already, Yue! We're so sorry…" Nodoka exclaimed as she tried to get a hold of her friend. Nodoka stifled a laugh as she looked at Noriya and then to Yue's crimson red face. The three continued to laugh until tears came from their eyes.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go find Setsuna-chan and Konoka-ojou-sama!" Noriya exclaimed deviously. The girl hopped onto her staff as she flew off looking for the princess and knight.

"That was so weird…" Nodoka giggled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Exactly. And to think we're rivals in love…" Yue replied.

"Ahh! Feels so good!"

The voice of Asuna could be heard on the other side of the bluff.

"That's…" Nodoka whispered into Yue's ear.

"N-Negi-sensei and Asuna-san…They're alone. Could it be…!?" Yue whispered back to the girl.

"Nn! Just the break I need from that hellish training!" Asuna laughed as she stretched happily. Negi let out a small laugh in response.

"I'm still surprised that you can keep up with us through that training, Asuna-san." Negi spoke as he began to twiddle his fingers.

"Still, not just us in the Negima club, with everyone like Iincho, Yuuna-san and the girls all helping out with finding your father…" Asuna replied as she looked at the boy.

"…How should I thank everyone for their help…" Negi nervously looked into the horizon of the setting sun.

"Well, when you think about it, besides Iincho, Yuuna-san and the others all just want to go to Britain. You don't really have to trouble yourself over that." Asuna explained to the boy.

"Oh? Is that true?" Negi asked.

"Yep." The girl responded with a light hearted smile. The boy sighed contently as he looked to the tides of the water.

"…I had a great time today. Although it was wild today, it actually turned out to be really fun. Like when everyone ate yakisoba together." Negi laughed as he recalled their time together.

"Ah! Almost like the trip we had to the southern islands!" Asuna recalled.

"Except that time you and I had a quarrel, so I didn't have a fun time…" Negi reminded the girl of the time they were fighting.

"Was that so?" Asuna asked with a guilty tone.

"Yes."

"Asuna-san, I really want to thank you for today." Negi smiled as he looked to the orange haired girl. A blush crept onto the girl's face.

"W-what the? Why are you so formal?" Asuna asked.

"If you're gonna say that, make sure everyone else hears it! Especially Iincho! She's practically gone nuts over you ever since she knew about your goals." Asuna exclaimed.

Yue and Nodoka both continued to watch the two from behind the bluff. They were so involved in spying on the two that they didn't notice that a robed girl had come up behind them.

"Muuuu, as I suspected, those two have something special going on between them." Yue spoke.

"Is that so?" The robed girl asked.

"Yes."

"Then again, as to whether that certain something has anything to do with romance or not is disputable…" Yue deducted as a bead of sweat formed on her cheek.

"I don't really get it, but either way he's flirting right now, right!?" The girl behind them asked. Confused, Yue looked to her best friend.

"Eh? Nodoka?" Yue asked.

"That wasn't me at all…" Nodoka's words got cut off when a sudden shoe stomped in between the two girls.

"Aaaaaafter all that hard work reaching heeeeeere… I get Negi going all lovey dovey mushy with that stupid looking woman?" The girl shouted, a wall of fire magic enveloped her.

"Goodness! You're always such a dim-witted fool!" The girl roared as her hat flew off of her head.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yue and Nodoka exclaimed in surprise.

"We should be going soon." Asuna told Negi. The boy nodded his head and gave the girl an 'okay'.

"So, it turns out, Iincho and the girls are staying at the same in as us, good grief…" Asuna laughed as she turned to Negi. The boy smiled and let out a squeak of delight.

"Heee, that sounds like fun!"

"Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth!" A wand appeared in the robed girl's hand. Sensing a sudden danger, Negi quickly turned his head to the sky where he saw the figure of a girl plummeting towards him.

"Neeegiiiiiiiii!" The girl screamed as she came speeding towards Negi's head.

"Anya flame buster kick!" The girl crashed in between Asuna and Negi with a devastating flame kick.

"Whaa!?" The two were caught off guard as they quickly dodged the sudden attack.

"What the heck was that!? Is that an enemy!?" Asuna shouted as she called forth her artifact. Negi quickly stopped the orange haired girl from attacking.

"No…t-that can't be…" Negi was too shocked beyond words.

From the flames, the two watched as the girl that had attacked them quickly threw off her robe.

"Hmph. Good job dodging that one… I see you're still working hard when it comes to your training… But you're still as puny and dim-witted as before, aren't you? Negi!" The girl shouted angrily as she glared at the boy.

"Anya!?" Negi exclaimed in surprise.

"Eh!? Anya!?"

"W-w-why are you here in Japan? You're supposed to be in London as a fortune-teller…Why are you here!?" Negi shouted as he waved his hand in surprise.

"What do you mean why? I'm here to take you home of course…" Anya's words trailed off when she noticed that her robe had caught on fire.

"Kyaah! There's fire on my rooobe! My expensive robe!" Anya screamed as she tried to stop her robe from burning any more. Before she had the chance to put the robe out, her hair quickly set on fire as well.

"Iyaa! Hot hot hot hot! My hair! My butt! Fiiiree! Put it out put it out someone!" The girl frantically ran around as she splashed through the water. Suddenly there was a tidal wave of water that attacked Anya. Negi nor Asuna had caused that to happen, and as they searched for who the culprit of the sudden attack was, they heard a laugh come from above them.

"T-thanks…"

"Hahahaha, still as rambunctious as always!" Above them there was a teenage boy with spikey black hair that stood on top of a long staff. As the boy descended to where the group was, he flashed Negi a smile.

"Yo, Negi!" He called out as he hovered over the water with his staff.

"T-Tokaido-senpai!?" Negi shouted out as he looked at the spikey haired boy.

"Who?" Asuna asked as she looked at the tall teenager before them.

"Ah, still using my surname to address me? Come on, we've known each other for a long time now! Calling me Noah is okay you know?" He smirked as he looked at Negi and then Anya.

"N-Noah-senpai is one of the people that helped teach me magic when I was younger. He just recently turned eighteen and has been continuing his training all over the world. W-wow, how long has it been? Three years now?" Negi asked as he came up to the man. Noah scratched the back of his head as he patted the boy on the head.

"Yeah, something like that. I saw Anya a couple of months ago while I was visiting London though. I decided to come with her when she said she was going to come and get you. Though I didn't think she was being serious." Noah laughed as he flew over to where Anya stood.

"Seriously, that's what you're here for, Anya!?" Negi exclaimed as he looked at the girl.

"Yes! I'm taking you home!" Anya shouted as she grabbed a hold of the boy's arm.

_"Oh goodness…This isn't going to end well…_"

* * *

**Inugami: And there you have it!**

**Noah: It's about time I showed up!**

**Blair: ...A lot of unexpected appearances...**

**Noriya: I'll say! But I do enjoy the tension and being the comedic relief!**

**Inugami: Updates are gonna start getting later and later!**

**Noriya: Until next time, this is Noriya...**

**Blair: ...Blair...**

**Noah: Noah...**

**Inugami: And Inugami signing off!**


	4. Ch 3: Continue of the Hellish Training

**Inugami: Here's chapter three!**

**Noah: It's a little bit shorter than the last chapter.**

**Inugami: You try writing non-stop. My brain kinda just left my head.**

**Noriya: Must be experiencing some severe writer's block then...**

**Blair:...P-please enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter Three: Continue of the Hellish Training

After Anya and Noah arrived in Japan, there were few attempts to bring Negi back, and in the end Anya agreed to wait for the day that they returned as a group. For the rest of the beach vacation, there was a battle royal over who would sleep next to Negi. But just as quickly as the three day vacation from Evangeline's training had started, it soon came to an end and the group was thrown back into more gruesome training.

Blair, Noriya, and Setsuna were thrown into a lot of kendo training and Blair knew that it was time to teach Setsuna some techniques that would help her in a battle. These were Shinmeiryuu secret attacks that Setsuna never knew about, and also aerial movements that would come in handy when she was using her wings.

To test these new skills, Negi and Setsuna were in the heat of a sparring match.

Negi put up a good fight and even surprised Setsuna with an empty air instant movement, but with Blair's training, Setsuna was a lot stronger than Negi.

From the safety of the castle, Anya and the others were watching the battle and the girl was in utter shock over what she had just witnessed.

"Wha-wha-wha…What in the world!?" Anya exclaimed as she looked at the two before her.

"Aww- I've been beaten. I knew I'd be no match against Setsuna-san." Negi laughed as he praised the swordsman. A smile spread on the hanyo's face as she contradicted the boy.

"No, Negi-sensei. Using instant movement in midair…I'm surprised that you've mastered 'empty air instant movement' already." Setsuna spoke as she looked to Blair who came up behind the boy.

"She's right Negi-kun. Noah-san only showed you that ability a while ago and you've already mastered it so quickly. Though, Setsuna still has a lot of work to do as well, don't you cousin?" Blair spoke as he looked over to the younger girl. Konoka quickly came out of nowhere as she healed Negi and then wrapped herself around her girlfriend's arm.

"Um, how was that, Anya?" Negi nervously chuckled as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean 'how was that'!? How the heck can you pull off such incredible magical combat?! I've never seen such a thing even in advanced textbooks!" Anya exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, a lot of things have happened…" Negi blankly stated with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm not just gonna understand with 'a lot of things'!" Anya contradicted as she ran up to the boy. Noah watched his two former pupils bickering at one another; just like when they were younger.

"Now, now, let's go have some black tea and rest, Anya." Negi spoke as he stepped onto the teleport circle. The rest of the group followed behind him while Anya kept trying to get the boy to listen to her.

"And not just you, you know! That half-browed Setsuna person's power is abnormal! Is everyone in Japan so incredible!?" Anya exclaimed when she finally caught up to the boy.

"Oh, it's not everybody. For Kaede-san, Kotaro-kun, Master Ku…" Negi's words trailed off when he was interrupted by Anya.

"Those were…the ones I met at the beach… Pyah!?" All of a sudden, a giant shuriken came crashing in between Negi and Anya.

"Oh? Seems I startled Anya-dono with that…" Kaede turned away from Ku Fei and was quickly swept away with a powerful attack. The ninja girl went crashing into the wall of the main castle. This caused Noriya and Ako to come rushing over to the girl's side.

"Hold on…is she dead…?" Anya asked in surprise. As it looked like, Kaede was indeed fine, but with a minor blood gushing cut on her head.

"Awww, I lost." Were the first words that came out of the girl's mouth.

"I hit you when you were looking away-aru." Ku Fei apologized to the taller girl. Everyone was completely ignoring the fact that blood was spurting from the ninja's head.

"What for? That was because of my lack of training-de gozaru. But that power just now was really something-de gozaru." Kaede praised the martial artist as the two gave each other a look of understanding. While the two were talking, Konoka was giving Ako another healing lesson, and told her to heal Kaede's injury.

"Heal!" Ako smiled with a shine in her demeanor as she healed Kaede's wound. When the blood was gone, Ako opened her eyes and was relieved to see she was successful. Ako still had a problem about seeing blood, and when she first started healing lessons with Konoka, the sight of blood would make her squeamish and faint.

Lucky for her though, she had Blair to catch her whenever she fainted. The boy took good care of his girlfriend.

"Hey! Everybody, look, look!" They all turned to look at what Asuna was freaking out about. There above them, Asuna was flying with a pair of white wings.

"Setsuna-san, Blair-san, look, look! I'm flying, I'm flying!" Asuna gleefully shouted as she flew around in circles above them. A bead of sweat formed on both Blair and Setsuna's foreheads as they watched their club president joyfully flying around.

"Ohhh, incredible, Asuna-san!" Setsuna exclaimed as she still held onto Konoka's hand.

"Huhuhu…personally made by me." Haruna flashed a grin as she continued to scribble away with her artifact.

_"An artifact?!"_ Anya thought as she continued to watch in disbelief.

"Hey, by the way, Paru. How do I steer this thing? And how much time do I have left?" Asuna asked as she continued to laugh in delight.

"Ah…!" Haruna exclaimed as she looked at Asuna. The group let out a collective 'eh' as they looked at Asuna. The wings that were on her back quickly disappeared and Asuna went plummeting over the side of the castle.

"IYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Asuna-saaaaan!" Negi exclaimed as he jumped over the side of the castle to save the girl. Noriya and Noah followed behind the boy as they both hopped onto their staves. Haruna laughed at the crazy franticness of everyone.

"What the hell are you doing, you murderer!?" Anya shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Naaah. I mean, if it's Asuna, she should be fine. I guess there is room for improvement…" Haruna waved off the shocked state of Anya.

As Asuna continued to fall towards the ground, she quickly pulled out her pactio card. With quick reflexes and speedy thinking, Asuna was able to stab her sword into the wall and stood on top of it; panting and cursing.

"Go—d! I'm going to give it to that damn Paru later." Asuna huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. Negi, Noriya and Noah quickly flew up beside the girl.

"You've gotten pretty sturdy, Asuna-san." Negi stated, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Yeah, Asuna-chan! Any second and you would have been turned into an orange pancake!" Noriya laughed as she dodged the punches that Asuna threw at her.

"Hmm, Negi… Your comrades are very skilled. Oh, and an artifact huh? I'm going to deduce that all your comrades have formed a pactio with you?" Noah laughed as he looked at Asuna. The boy blushed, but nodded his head in response.

The group of four quickly returned to the top of the castle to see a stunned Anya.

"Why is everybody so incredible!? Are you some group of super humans!?" Anya shouted as she looked at Yue and Nodoka.

"Well, you could say because, everybody holds a clear objective and piles up their studies under a great teacher…" Yue explained to the girl.

"What teacher is that?" Anya asked loudly.

"This castle's master… Evangeline AK McDowell." Yue blankly replied.

"E…Eva-Evangeline…?" Anya's blood froze.

"Yeah, yeah, you know scary blonde vampire. Her eyes make her look like a bat." Noriya laughed as she tried imitating Evangeline's eye shape.

"Th-that's… That…That 'undead mage'…" Anya began to shake in place. Yue nonchalantly looked into Anya's eyes.

"Yes. The 'Puppet Master', 'Advent of Evil', 'Dark Evangel', 'Apostle of Calamity'…Eva-san. Do you know of her?" Yue spoke as she noticed Anya tremble. Noriya quickly came up next to the girl as she laughed over how freaked out she was getting.

"Know her or not, she's a great villain of legend! Finally done away by Negi's father, the ultimate evil mage?!" Anya grabbed a hold of Yue's shirt as she frantically shook the girl back and forth.

"Aww come on Anya-chan, Eva-chan isn't all that bad! She has these squinty eyes and is actually really cute!" Noriya continued to try and imitate Evangeline's facial features as she laughed at how flustered Anya was getting.

"You've gotta be kidding. Why would Negi and the rest of you bow to such a person?! Do you even know what kind of danger you're in right now?! Listen, we're going to secretly get out of here! There's no telling what she's going to do to us if we stay…" Anya's words were cut off when she felt a hand on top of her head.

"Hoh? What is it I'm going to do, Anya Cocolova?" Evangeline in her adult form glared at the girl. Anya froze as she slowly turned to face the evil grin of Evangeline.

"NOOOOOOOO! I'LL BE EATEEEEEEN!" Anya shrieked as she grabbed a hold of Noriya and took off towards the waterfall. Yue and Nodoka quickly ran after them.

"What exactly are you doing?" Setsuna looked at the vampire as she returned back to her original form.

"That brat's Negi's childhood friend, right? I just thought I'd rough her up a bit." Evangeline laughed evilly.

"She is a bully…" Haruna stated.

Far away from the castle now, the group of four was beginning to run out of steam.

"Wait! Calm down, Anya-chan! It's okay!" Nodoka exclaimed as she tried to calm the girl down.

"Yeah! Eva-chan is okay! Let go of my hand!" Noriya exclaimed as she pulled her hand away from the young mage.

"It is not okay. She's the demon lord of darkness!" Anya screamed frantically as she tried to get away.

"That's not true. Evangeline-san is a good person. It seems she was a scary person long ago. But now she's a very nice person, so you don't need to worry…" Nodoka explained to the girl. Anya quickly stopped in her tracks as she looked at the three.

"Re-really…?" Anya sheepishly asked.

"When she was defeated by Negi's father, the Thousand Master, the majority of her power was sealed away," Yue stated.

"She was so pleased with Nagi-san's son, Negi-sensei; she made him her student…" Nodoka added. Noriya nodded her head, for she too knew the stories of Negi and Nagi.

"Is…Is that so?" Anya blankly spoke.

"She's said to have an extremely superior style of teaching." Noriya said as she showed off the muscle she gained from training with the vampire. She might have won against the vampire mage during the tournament, but that was only because Evangeline was holding back her full strength. If the vampire had actually fought Noriya with full power, she would have lost in seconds.

"I see… If that's the case, then I guess I can ever understand Negi's strength… Being the pupil of the most powerful and revered great mage of darkness… Even this castle- I've never seen such grand magic before…" Anya pondered on this as she looked at the three. It made sense considering how amazing everyone was to her.

"Aaahh, dammit! This is pissing me off! I've been searching for a master and doing my best to study fighting. I figured I would have already passed him in strength by this point! I would have asked Noah-senpai, but he's always heading off and leaving without telling anyone that it would've been impossible to be his apprentice…" Anya grumbled angrily as she stomped her foot on the ground.

It was obvious that Anya was jealous over how much progress Negi had in his studies. The fact that he was able to find an amazing teacher as Evangeline, made the girl even more jealous. The three girls looked at Anya with a blank expression.

"Anya-chan has also been studying because of Negi-sensei…?" Nodoka asked the girl curiously. A grin formed on Noriya, for she now had another victim to tease.

"Eh? N-no way! It's not like it was because of Negi or anything!" Anya blurted a blushing forming on the girl's cheeks.

"I…I see." Yue replied.

"Even so, that Negi… No matter how strong he needed to become, why would he become something like the pupil of a dark sorceress…?" Anya mumbled as she looked away from the trio.

"It's all because of those breasts! He's been deceived by breasts!" The young mage shouted in defeat. Just as the three thought she had come up with a clever deduction, they were sorely mistaken.

"What's with this kid…? She's only eleven and she's so enthralled over boobs…" Noriya whispered to Nodoka and Yue.

"I know he's been grasping at all of those large bosoms… It's horrifying… Damn that idiot Negi!" Anya screeched as she clenched her fist angrily.

"Anya-chan, Anya-chan! That form Evangeline-san had earlier was just magic." Nodoka tried explaining to the girl. Noriya quickly butt into the conversation as she began to describe how Evangeline really looked.

"That's right! The real Eva-chan is even more of a child than Anya, and her chest as flat as a board! She looks like a cute little doll because of all the Lolita she dresses in!" Noriya giggled, knowing that if Evangeline had ever heard her say these things that she would be dead.

"Eh? Is… is that so?" Anya stuttered.

"Y-yeah. So, I-I don't think it has anything to do with breasts… It has nothing to do with how big one's chest is, Anya-chan. I'm also really small, but I'm doing my best… " Nodoka quickly commented.

"No-Nodoka… T-that's right! Well said! You really are my comrade!" Anya exclaimed as she clenched onto the purple haired girl's hand.

"From today on, we're your friends!" Nodoka replied.

"Eh." Yue and Noriya looked at one another as they nodded their heads in response. They couldn't believe that they were determining their friendship because of the size of their breasts.

"Yue and Noriya, you're my friend's too! After all, you guys are one of the breast coveting comrades." Anya pointed over to the two girls. Noriya's mouth dropped at how bold Anya was being.

"Gah! N-no! I don't care that my breasts are so small! In fact I don't want them to get any bigger at all!" Noriya glared at the young mage, who had a curious look on her face.

"Eh? Why not?" The young girl asked. The three watched as a blush formed on the girl's face.

"W-well, it's because I'm not like you all… I'm not interested in boys…" The blonde haired girl confessed to the group.

"Whaaat!?" The three exclaimed as they looked at the girl in disbelief. They all knew that the girl tended to be more in touch with her masculine side, but they had no idea that she was actually interested in girls. They looked back on every single time that Noriya was trying to get Konoka and Setsuna to kiss or be lovey dovey, but they just thought she was a heavy shipper of the two.

"Then, does Noriya-chan have anyone that she's interested in?" Nodoka asked with a smile on her face. The blush that was on Noriya's face spread throughout her body as she looked away from the group.

"That's a secret!" Noriya exclaimed as she looked away from the two. But then a thought came into her mind. She remembered how Anya still didn't know about the pactio contracts they all made with Negi.

"Nodoka, Yuecchi… Come here a second…" Noriya called over to the two girls. The three talked about how they had to tell Anya about the pactios now or it would end badly for them. They knew how Anya had really strong feelings for the child teacher, and the pactio scandal would just cause the girl to go into a frenzied rage.

"Y-yes, you're right." Nodoka stated.

"Um, Anya-san. If you're going to see us as friends, then there's something we need to tell you." Yue said to the girl.

"U-um…the truth is…" Nodoka and Yue pulled out their pactio cards and showed it to Anya.

"We…" Yue nervously spoke.

"That is…with Negi-sensei…" Nodoka finished her best friend's sentence. Noriya quickly covered her ears, for she saw the look of shock on Anya's face and she knew that the young mage was going to start screaming.

"EEEEEEEEHHH?!"

Anya took off like the speed of light as she grabbed her belongings and headed towards the transport circles.

"Well that didn't end as well as I would hope it would…" Noriya nonchalantly spoke as she brought the palm of her hand to her forehead in frustration. Kotaro and Negi were inside the castle talking when Anya flew right past them.

"Hmm… Huh? An-…" Before Negi could finish saying her name, the young girl had already run past him and straight to the transport circles.

"Eh…Anya?!" Negi exclaimed in surprise.

"Negi-sensei! We-we're so sorry…" Nodoka and Yue were panting and wheezing when they finally caught up to them. Noriya was riding on her broom as she flew above the group.

"Forgive us. Because of us, Anya-san is…" Yue gasped, unable to finish her sentence.

"Eh?!" Negi shouted as he took off after his friend.

"Open, open! Open already! I'm telling you to transport!" Anya shouted as she started hitting the ground.

_"That stupid, stupid idiot Negi. I can't believe it. Not just Nodoka and Yue, but that he made a pactio with all seven of those girls… Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" _Anya thought angrily as she continued to hit the transport circle.

"God. Why won't this gate open?!" Anya screamed in frustration.

"That gate won't open for twenty-four hours." Negi had come up behind the frustrated girl.

"Negi…"

"A-Anya, um…" Negi replied as he tried to comfort the girl. Tears began to form in the girl's eyes as she quickly punched the boy in the face.

"What is it, idiot?!"

"Wah! Hold it…Anya…" Negi tried to block the girl's fiery punches and kicks.

"You've only been here half a year and you've already ki-ki-ki-ki-kissed seven girls!" She continued yelling as she continuously attacked the boy.

"Ah…There were a lot…really a lot of things happened…" Negi tried explaining to the girl, but she didn't seem interested in listening.

"Lecher! Negi, you pervert! Enemy of women! You're nothing like the Negi I used to know! Acting so frivolously, surrounded by all those pretty older girls… Have you completely forgotten about our village?!" Anya screamed as she continued to attack the younger boy.

"Eh!"

"You've become the pupil of that dark witch, and a lady killing philanderer. Why don't you just become an evil mage!" Anya yelled as she concentrated all of her power into her next punch. She was surprised however when she felt Negi quickly stop her punch and grab her wrist.

"Anya… It's okay, Anya. I haven't forgotten. What happened to our village…The reason I'm training with everybody…is so I can search for my father." Negi looked into the girl's eyes as she held her wrist and pulled her close.

"What's with you? You're still saying that…" Anya stammered as she looked away, a blushing forming on her face.

"Father is not dead. Listen to me, Anya." Negi spoke as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder and pulled her even closer to him.

"I haven't changed. Do you really think I could forget? My progress so far… has been because I keep what happened that snowy night with me. Moreover… why I'm here now doing this. I want to know the reason and meaning of it. So…" There was fire in Negi's eyes. He wanted to find his father more than anything, and Anya understood.

"I-idiot. I get it, okay? So… let go of me." Anya guiltily looked at the boy as a smile formed on her face. Noriya and the other two had been watching the two kids, and she smiled.

"Haha, Pretty great right? Glad those two are getting along now." Noriya spoke as she sat on her staff. Nodoka and Yue nodded their heads in agreement.

Negi than explained to Anya how they were going to be going to the magic world when they returned to Wales and even asked if the girl can accompany them. It was obvious that she was going to accompany them, and even started to do some training with Yue and Nodoka.

The group only had two more days now until they left for England, and they threw themselves into as much training as they possibly could. Ako was still a little far behind on her healing practices, but Konoka was able to catch her up to speed. The artifact that Ako obtained was an interesting one compared to everyone else's.

Her artifact turned out to be a giant syringe called the Mysterious Syringe. According to the information Yue found using her artifact, the syringe, when injected with it, can gain a magical boost to the person's abilities. The group deemed it very helpful, but the only problem was the needle of the syringe was 1.8 cm in diameter and had to be taken up the rear.

In the end, Ako didn't really put much use into her artifact, and worked on learning healing magic with Konoka instead.

"Ako-san, you've gotten a lot better when it comes to seeing blood. It's a good thing Blair-kun is around to catch you when you fall!" Konoka giggled as she watched the girl turn a twinge of red. The two looked over to where Setsuna and Blair were. They were both in the heat of a sparring match, and they weren't really sure as to who had the upper hand. Noriya suddenly popped in as she was curious as to how their training was going.

"Ah, Konoka-ojou-sama! How's the training going? I see those two are still going at it haha." Noriya laughed as she sat upon her staff. Konoka gave the girl a smile as her and Ako came up behind her.

"It's going great! Ako-san here is quite the natural. She's a fast learner too. And as for those two, they've been in the middle of that sparring match for thirty minutes now. I think Blair-kun has really taught Secchan a lot during the past couple of training sessions that they've had." Konoka smiled as she looked at her girlfriend lovingly.

"Well, she trains so much just so that she can protect you, y'know? Setsuna-chan has never once pushed herself just to be strong. She's always pushed herself so that she can protect the girl that she loves." Noriya smirked as she looked at the Konoe princess. A blush formed on Konoka's face as she brimmed with pure happiness.

"Shinmeiryuu ougi, Hyakka Ryōran Bakusabakuenjin!" Blair leapt forward and disappeared. Setsuna was surprised by this, for Blair had teleported behind her and struck her in the back with the powerful attack. The young hanyo groaned as she got back to her feet; she had accepted defeat to her cousin.

"H-how did you do that?" Setsuna asked as she walked over to her cousin. The boy grinned as she gave the girl a pat on the head.

"I used teleportation magic. My nodachi, 'Yozora' has a magical gem here inside its handle. It allows me to use magic without saying an incantation or the need of an activation key. Yozora means 'night sky', and Eishun-sensei gave it to me knowing that I excelled very well in the art of stealth. Like a ninja disappearing in the darkness of night." Blair went into full teaching mode as he told the girl his secrets. Setsuna nodded her head as she listened to the boy intently.

"Haha, yeah, you two sure are cut from the same cloth…" Noriya interrupted the two as she hovered next to the pair of hanyos. The blonde haired girl then proceeded to tease Setsuna and how she should just make a pactio with Konoka already. The young swordsman would attempt to strangle her master, while Blair would try to mediate the two of them.

"You three certainly get along very well." Ako came up to Blair as she slipped her hand in his.

"Well, we did all grow up together haha!" Noriya laughed as she noticed how touchy feely Konoka was being to Setsuna. Not even five minutes had passed and the princess was already clinging to the swordsman and showering her with kisses.

"K-Kono-chan… You're very aggressive today…" Setsuna pointed out as she looked at her beloved. The girl let out a giggle as she planted a kiss on Setsuna's lips.

"That's because I love you, silly!" Konoka smiled, causing Setsuna to turn a deep crimson red. Noriya began to tease the young couple once again, when Konoka had an idea of her own.

"Ne, Noriya-chan, Nodoka-chan and Yue-chan told me that you're not interested in boys! So, who is it that you like?" Konoka giggled as she curiously looked at the girl. By now, Blair and Ako had already left and went off to spend some time together, leaving the three girls behind.

"W-what are y-you talking about, K-Konoka-ojou-sama!?" Noriya exclaimed, her face becoming a deep red. Setsuna was surprised by this as she looked at Noriya, and realized that what Konoka was saying was true.

"T-that's a secret! Besides, she probably just thinks I'm an idiot…" Noriya stuttered as she turned away from the two. Before Konoka and Setsuna could say anything, the girl quickly flew away and escaped the two.

"Hmm, poor Noriya-chan… I wonder who it is that she has feelings for." Konoka spoke as she looked at Setsuna. The hanyo shrugged, for she was just as clueless as the princess.

"We're going to help Noriya-chan proclaim her feelings then!" Konoka cheered as she fist pumped into the air.

_"Well, this is going to be something new…"_

* * *

**Inugami: And there you have chapter three!**

**Noriya: I totally saw this coming...**

**Noah: I mean it's obvious who it is...**

**Blair: ...It is...**

**Inugami: Oh, that's what you guys think!**

**Noriya: This is the blondie, Noriya...**

**Blair: ...The multi-colored, Blair...**

**Noah: The black haired, Noah...**

**Inugami: And the brown haired writer, Inugami signing off!**


	5. Ch 4: The Long Awaited Day

**Inugami: Here's chapter four!**

**Noriya: Are these chapters getting shorter?**

**Noah: Well she is using scenes from the manga...**

**Blair: ...T-there are only so m-many scenes that r-revolve around the chapters...**

**Noriya: Ahh, that makes sense...**

**Inugami: And I'm suffering writer's block, but anyways! **

**Noah: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Long Awaited Day

It was finally the day that the group was leaving for Wales, and they were all preparing in Evangeline's resort. Negi had prepared a heavy arsenal of equipment for the long trip, and it was also decided that Noah was also going to accompany the group to the magic world as well.

"That's some pretty hefty equipment, Aniki." Chamo smiled as he looked at everything that Negi had packed.

"Well, it's just for the time being. I don't know what's going to happen, after all. I don't think the sword is necessary, though." Negi spoke as he stored his equipment into the large suitcase. Blair and Noah came up behind the two as they looked over at the equipment Negi had prepared.

"Hmm, that's an interesting looking sword you have there, Negi-kun." Blair spoke as he picked up the sword. Blair had never seen such an old looking sword, and he was surprised at how it was designed.

"I suppose a guy that's so used to using a Japanese nodachi has never seen a European styled sword, huh?" Noah asked as he pointed to the sword that was tied to the teenage teacher's waist. Blair nodded his head as he set the sword back onto Negi's bag.

"Blair-san, your fighting style is quite interesting. Oh, it's like Master said, there are different types of combat styles. You seem to be using the 'magic swordsman' style." Negi pointed out to the teenager. The boy smiled as he patted the boy on the shoulder.

"I guess you can call my fighting style that, but I prefer to use Yozora more than using my magic. Noriya prefers to use the 'wizard' style of fighting because of that staff of hers." Blair said as he drew a figure of the girl's staff.

"Oh, speaking of Noriya-san, where did she get her staff?" Negi asked as he picked up his own staff. Negi's staff was given to him by his father, and he didn't normally see staves that were as tall as his.

"Her staff? She made it herself from the branch of a walnut tree. Eishun-sensei infused a magical gem inside of it to give it more of an edge in battle. She's never used anything else other than her staff to fight now days. Sometimes she'll use her nodachi, but ever since she made that staff, she's been more interested in using it to fight. I guess when it comes to aerial fights, she uses her nodachi more." Blair spoke as he recalled the sparring match they had during the school festival.

"Wow! That's amazing! Noah-senpai is the only other person that I know that uses a handmade staff!" Negi exclaimed as he looked at his older master. The young adult was standing on his staff as he hovered around, trying to get all of his equipment packed up as well.

"Your preparations are all set, eh?" Chamo asked the two teachers before him.

"Yeah, all that's left is the plane flight." Negi replied as he looked at Blair and Noah.

The others were also getting ready for the plane ride. While the girls were getting ready in separate rooms of the castle, the boys were all preparing in the same room together.

Blair went to go check on Ako and her preparations, while Negi went to check on everyone else.

"We sure did dress nicely for our first trip overseas!" Asuna laughed as she looked at the three girls that were with her. Noriya was wearing clothes that she would normally wear, but Setsuna was dressed in clothes that she normally wouldn't wear.

"Mmm! Those clothes really suit you, Secchan!" Konoka giggled as she wrapped herself around her girlfriend's arm. A blush spread across the hanyo's face, for she wasn't quite used to wearing such girly clothing.

"You really are very cute, Setsuna-san." Asuna praised her master, while Noriya came hovering over to them. The girl smiled as she sat cross legged on her staff. Setsuna looked at her master, and she knew that when she smiled that way it could only mean trouble.

"What are you smirking about, Noriya-senpai?" Setsuna gave the girl a distressed look.

"In all the years that I've known you, this is the first time I have _ever_ seen you dressed like that. I guess you really do have a girly side to you!" Noriya laughed as she winked at the younger girl. The hanyo tensed up as she soon recalled that she now had something that she could tease Noriya about too.

"S-so, Noriya-senpai, have you thought about how you're going to confess to your crush?" Setsuna tried her best to keep a straight face as she looked at the blonde haired girl. A vein popped out from Noriya's forehead as she swiftly threw a book that she had basically pulled out of thin air, at the swordsman.

"Quiet bird. I already told you that I wasn't going to tell her any time soon. We've only known each other since the school festival…And she probably thinks I'm a complete idiot…" Noriya mumbled, a blush forming on her cheeks. Asuna's eyes practically bulged out of her head as she quickly ran up to Noriya and grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"You have a crush on a girl!? Who is it!?" Asuna asked as she began to shake the girl senseless. Noriya quickly glared at Setsuna and then to Asuna, for the last person she wanted to find out about her having a crush was Asuna. Dealing with Konoka and Setsuna was one thing, but having to deal with Asuna was almost like having to deal with her own stubbornness.

"Hey everyone, how are your preparations going?" Negi had walked into the room with Noah following behind him.

"Listen to this Negi, Noriya-chan has a crush on a girl!" Asuna blurted as she continued to shake the girl. Another vein popped from the blonde's head as she quickly grabbed Asuna by the shirt.

"Don't just go blurting that out to everyone! God, she might find out!" Noriya shouted as she turned the tables and began shaking Asuna senseless. Negi came up to the two, his eyes were shining, and Noriya knew that things weren't going to end well for her.

"Really, Noriya-san? That's incredible! Is it someone from the club?" Negi asked curiously. Noriya let go of Asuna's shirt as the blush on her face turned a complete red.

"F-fine… B-but don't tell anyone… It's…C-Chisame-chan…" Noriya stuttered, as steam began to spout from her ears.

"WHAAAAAT!?"

No one had noticed this coming, nor had they ever thought that it would be Chisame of all people.

"I-I spent a lot of time with her during the Mahora festival… We both really like to cosplay; I even went with her to that convention…" Noriya turned away from the group as she quickly hopped onto her staff and flew away from them. They knew that Noriya and Chisame were very involved in cosplay, but they had no idea that the girl would end up falling for the bespectacled otaku.

"Hmm, who would have thought that it would have been Chiu-chan…?" Asuna sighed as she looked at Negi and the others. They knew that they couldn't keep things like this, and it was time to come up with a plan for Noriya to confess to Chisame. The first thing they had to do however was find out what Chisame thought of the girl.

"Let's go find Chisame-san; I know that Noriya-chan isn't going to want to keep this inside her for too long." Konoka said as the five split up. Noah tagged along with Negi, because Negi knew that he had to check up on everyone else's preparations as well. He checked on Ku Fei, Kaede and Asakura first, and found that all except for Kazumi were finished.

Konoka and Setsuna were off looking for Chisame, while Asuna went to find Noriya and hopefully give her the confidence into confessing to the girl. After checking up on Anya's group, he got a rude kick from the girl, for the girls were looking at underwear when the boy walked in. Noah was able to dodge Anya's kick as he picked up Negi and continued their walk through the castle.

In the end, they had run into Chisame, who was trying to talk Negi out of going to England. In the end, he told her that he had to go find his father.

"Chiu-san, I was wondering if you had anyone that you liked at the moment." Negi asked as he looked at the girl.

"W-what are you asking at a time like this? You should be focused in getting ready…" Chisame's face turned red as she looked away from the young boy.

"Hmm, from your reaction it seems pretty obvious that you like someone." Noah blatantly spoke as he pointed at the girl's red cheeks.

"Y-your skills of deduction is spot on… But, why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" Chisame looked at the two with an irritated expression.

"Because we know someone who likes you… But they're too nervous to say anything about it." Negi spoke, as he was careful to make sure that he didn't reveal the gender of Chisame's secret admirer. Chisame's face turned completely red as she looked away from the two.

"W-well, if you must know…I guess I'd have to say…I've kind of fallen for that idiot mage, Noriya-chan… I never saw myself falling for another girl, and although it's common for that to happen since I've been going to an all-girls school, I didn't think I would actually fall for a girl… I don't know how to explain it…We both really like to cosplay, and yeah she's an idiot, but there's something about her that I can't seem to shake off…" It was different seeing Chisame the way that she was, because she was so used to being anti-social and unwilling to talk about her feelings.

"Excellent!" Negi exclaimed as he patted the taller girl's shoulder.

"Eh? What are you going on about? There's no way she would fall for a reclusive, and anti-social person like me. What with all the other pretty girls in the club." Chisame told the ten year old. Negi however told her differently.

"Chiu-san, she's the one that admires you very much! She's just too afraid to tell you that. I think before we leave for the airport you should tell her how you feel. Especially if you plan on staying." Negi told the girl as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey Negi! That scary master of yours is calling you! Sounds like she wants to put some finishing touches on your training!" Kotaro suddenly called out to the trio. Negi waved good bye to Chisame as he and Noah followed Kotaro to where Evangeline was. They left the bespectacled girl to think about what he had just said, and just as she had made up her mind to go looking for the older girl, the girl in question was racing down the hallway on her staff.

"Noriya-chan! Come back here and just think about it!" Asuna was chasing after the girl.

"I already said I won't do it!" Noriya shouted back. The girl was about to pass Chisame, but the net idol quickly grabbed onto the older girl's staff. Noriya was in such a hurry that she hadn't even noticed that she now had a passenger on her staff.

"Holy shit! You're going too fast!" Chisame screamed as she held Noriya around the waist. Noriya, now fully aware that she was no longer alone, quickly sped out from the hallway and flew high above the resort.

"C-Chisame-chan! H-how did you get onto my staff!?" Noriya exclaimed, her face completely red. The younger girl held tightly to the blonde and rested her forehead against the girl's back.

"B-baka! Quit your squirming! I might fall you know!?" Chisame scolded the girl, whom quickly stopped moving around on her staff. The two were flying above the resort, and were soon surprised to see that Asuna and Negi were in the middle of a battle with Evangeline.

"C-Chisame-chan…W-we should head back to the resort…" Noriya was having a hard time trying to say something to the net idol. It wasn't every day that Noriya got to spend any alone time with the bespectacled girl, because Chisame never seemed interested.

"…Idiot…I-I know… I feel the same way you know…" Chisame, with her head still pressed against Noriya's back had confessed to the girl. Noriya turned her head to face the girl, but before she could reply, she soon felt Chisame's soft lips on hers. The net idol had pulled the mage into a soft kiss. After parting, the blonde had been completely caught off guard by the action, and was completely speechless.

"Y-you really are an idiot if you couldn't tell that I felt the same way… I-I mean, I even asked you to come with me to that convention when I didn't tell anyone else about it…" Chisame blushed as she held tighter around the girl's waist.

"H-hey now… I-it's not like I could tell… I mean… I am dense…" Noriya sheepishly spoke as she pressed her forehead against Chisame's. The older girl gave the bespectacled girl a cool smile, which caused the girl to turn completely red.

"D-don't act so cool…idiot. You haven't even asked me yet…" Chisame spoke as she pulled on the girl's cheek. This caused Noriya to laugh as she looked at the girl.

"Hahaha, you're right! Chisame-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" Noriya gave the girl a toothy smile, a blush still spread on her cheeks. Chisame returned the smile as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah… I will, you dummy…" Chisame replied as she held onto the girl tightly.

By the time the two had returned to the resort, Asuna had been encased in ice.

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san! Konoka and Setsuna were hitting on Asuna's icy prison.

"What happened to her magic canceler?!" Konoka exclaimed as the two continued to hit the ice.

"Eva-chan is merciless…" Noriya spoke as she stood next to Chisame and watched the frantic members.

"This isn't a human level battle, is it? Ah…well McDowell isn't a human…" Chisame whispered as she watched everyone.

"Hmm…very well them. I'll give you a passing grade, boya. To you and your party." Evangeline spoke as she came up to the young mage.

"Master…"

"I guess Chachamaru and that dog there are going too." Evangeline spoke as she turned to the robot and dog in question.

"Yes."

"Oh, absolutely!" Kotaro exclaimed. Evangeline snickered as she turned to the boy.

"If that's the case, then there aren't any problems. I mean, there is some variation in your power and experience… But with this, a man of talent shouldn't have much problem with even the main country's established knights. Even with the thieves' guild over there, you won't be beaten up against a whole swarm of magical beasts…" Evangeline explained to the boy.

"That's right…" He replied.

"As long as you don't duke it out with the real thing, there really should be no danger for you now. Hmm…how unfortunate. It really will be just a boring sightseeing trip like this." Evangeline snickered as she gave the young mage a soft smile.

"If there's nothing left, then we didn't need to go so far!" Negi exclaimed to his master. Chisame and Noriya listened to their conversation and turned to one another.

"Hmm, what… you're telling me there really won't be any danger? Seriously?" Chisame whispered into the blonde's ear. The girl shrugged, for she wasn't entirely sure of what to say at a moment like that.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens…" Noriya replied.

"Hm? What is it, boya? You worrying again?" Evangeline asked as she gave the boy a blank stare.

"Ehh!? Why would you say that?" He exclaimed in response.

"Huh…? Was that my fault?" Chisame whispered under her breath.

"Hmm? What did you say to Negi-kun?" Noriya asked curiously. Chisame shook her head as she continued to watch the vampire and mage before them.

"Good grief. He was the complete opposite, you know. He never hesitated or worried over trivial matters. Totally worthless. To think you could catch up with him when you're only ever like that. You really are worthless, boya. In terms of stupid mannerisms and emotional tenacity, that incredibly annoying Kagurazaka Asuna is more like him!" Evangeline ranted to the boy, which practically shot the boy's nerves.

"Auuuu!"

Chisame and Noriya were even shocked at Evangeline's cold hearted words.

"Well…whatever. You are not him…right? Well…Go ahead and flounder about with your hesitations and worries all you like. I don't dislike that struggling appearance of yours." Evangeline smirked as she actually praised the boy.

"M-master…"

Chisame and Noriya exchanged a look as they turned to see that Asuna had broken herself out from her icy casing. The two quickly made their way over to where Asuna was gasping.

"Hah, hah… I thought I was going to die." Asuna wheezed as she collapsed onto the ground. Evangeline came up to the girl and began to laugh evilly.

"Ohhh, so you're alive? Normally you'd be frozen in ice for ten years." Evangeline nonchalantly spoke. The orange haired girl quickly got up and was about to attack Evangeline.

"What was that?!" She yelled, but was stopped by Evangeline, whom was patting the girl on top of the head.

"Hahaha, even though it was practice, I must commend you for injuring my face like you did, Kagurazaka Asuna." Evangeline continued to tease the girl.

"Eh!" Asuna was about to fight back, but then turned to notice that Chisame and Noriya were holding hands. The orange haired girl's attention quickly turned and gave the two a wide smile.

"Congratulations you two!" Asuna exclaimed as she gave them a thumbs up. Noriya and Chisame turned bright red as they saw that everyone else was now surrounding the new couple.

"Noriya-senpai, good job! I thought you were so against telling her!" Setsuna exclaimed as she gave her master a pat on the back.

"Wooow Chiu-chan, we didn't know you swung that way~!" Kazumi and Haruna were teasing the bespectacled idol, whom started to hit the two with a paper fan.

"Alright, everybody! It's about time we ate dinner and took a nice break~!" Ako exclaimed as she held onto Blair's hand. The two had set up the dining room and even prepared dinner for the club.

"Oh! Dinner's ready-aru yo!" Ku Fei shouted as they all headed into the dining room. After dinner, the group quickly went off to bed, and the next thing they knew, they were arriving at Narita airport. They still had about thirty minutes before their plane was to depart, and the group found themselves in front of their terminal.

"Aa~~h, I'm kind of nervous- This is our first trip overseas." Konoka said as she held onto Setsuna's hand tightly.

"Don't worry Kono-chan; I'm sure everything will be alright." Setsuna reassured her girlfriend as she wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. The princess giggled as she planted a kiss on her knight's lips.

"I get to sit next to my wonderful boyfriend!" Ako happily spoke as she looked into Blair's eyes. The boy smiled as he planted a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"This flight won't be bad because I have you by my side." He smiled at the girl.

"I wonder if we're going to crash. I really can't believe that a lump of iron can fly through the ski- de gozaru." Kaede spoke to the group of sixteen as she crossed her arms.

"What kind of primates are you people?! You're like country yokels!" Anya yelled as she looked at the slit-eyed ninja.

"Here, you guys. We'll have to pay off our half later by working, kay?" Asuna shouted as she raised her fist into the air. The group nodded their heads, for they knew that this trip was going to be a long an interesting experience.

"Airplane, airplane-aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed happily. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, for they were all excited for their first overseas trip. Noriya and Chachamaru quickly looked around, and the young mage looked down in disappointment.

"It seems Chisame-san isn't here after all…" Chachamaru spoke as she continued to scan the area for the bespectacled girl.

"Oh? Now that you mention it…" Ku Fei spoke blankly as she scratched the back of her head.

"That's true. And we even bought her a ticket… Hmm, even after Noriya-chan confessed to her too." Konoka spoke as she looked at the ticket that was in her hand. Noriya and Negi looked blankly at one another, for they knew that Chisame felt that she didn't have a good reason to fight alongside the group.

"Well, we can't help it. That girl's gonna spend her summer as she pleases…" Asuna sighed.

"What can't you help, club prez?"

"Eh!" Behind the group, Chisame had appeared before them. Noriya had already launched herself towards the girl as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Chisame-chan! You actually came?!" Noriya squealed as she held onto the girl tightly.

"Yaaaaay! You really are our comrade!"

"Woah! This is unexpected!" Everyone was speaking at the same time, and everyone's words were overlapping with one another.

"Wah- You idiot!" Chisame exclaimed as she looked at her clinging girlfriend. Negi had come up to the girl and looked at her curiously. The way that they were talking before the whole crush conversation came up, made it sound like that Chisame wasn't coming at all.

"You didn't say anything about me not coming, did you?" Chisame asked, as she pried Noriya off of her and held the girl's hand.

"But…why?" Negi asked.

"What of it? I mean, I've been getting tired of the net as of late…And I have to keep an eye on this idiot… Ah….no. There's no special reason or anything." Chisame mumbled as she looked at Noriya and began to blush.

"Chiu-san…"

"I mean, Evangeline said there wasn't going to be any danger. Besides…If there were any… you and Noriya would protect me, right?" She smiled as she looked at the older girl, whom nodded her head in response. Negi clenched his fist as he gave the girl a confident smile.

"Y-yes, absolutely! Though, I think Noriya-san has got that covered." Negi proclaimed.

"Heeeey, you three! Hurry it up; they're starting to board!" Haruna shouted to the three. They all nodded as they headed over to where their comrades were.

"Alright! Now then, Wales trip…GO!"

* * *

**Inugami: And there you have it!**

**Noriya: ...Wow...I didn't see this... **

**Noah: ...Y-yeah...Not at all...**

**Blair: ...I-I was assuming it was A-Asuna-san...**

**Noah: ... Yeah... I think we all did...**

**Noriya: ...Hmmm, well...Chisame-chan is cute...**

**Inugami: Ha ha ha! How I lo~ve plot twists!**

**Noriya: This is a shocked, Noriya...**

**Noah: A confused, Noah...**

**Blair: ...A stunned, Blair...**

**Inugami: And the one who caused it all, Inugami signing out!**


	6. Ch 5: The Promised Land

**Inugami: Here it is!**

**Noriya: The last chapter of...**

**Noah: The Summer Extravaganza!  
**

**Blair: ... W-we hope you like this final chapter...**

**Noriya: What awaits our heroes?**

**Inugami: You'll soon find out!**

**Noah: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Promised Land

Ala Alba only had an hour until their plane arrived in England, and Negi and Kotaro were busy reminiscing over the first half of their summer vacation together. Blair and Ako were busy discussing what they should see first while they were there. Mostly everyone else was fast asleep; Konoka was completely knocked out on Setsuna's shoulder. Noriya and Chisame was surprisingly still awake and discussing cosplay.

"Hmm, Chisame-chan, the cosplay you wore at the Tokyo Big Site convention was a complete hit though. Not to mention you were very sexy…" Noriya whispered into the girl's ear. A blush formed on the bespectacled otaku's face as she turned her head to face the window.

"B-baka… Even though it was such a hit… It was embarrassing wearing something like that in front of you… Besides, your cosplay was a hit too." Chisame spoke as she continued to stare outside the window of the plane. Noriya giggled as she kissed the girl on the cheek. This only caused the otaku to blush even harder.

"Yeah, but my cosplay wasn't nearly as sexy as yours was." Noriya giggled quietly as she soon felt her girlfriend pulling both of her cheeks.

"…I-Idiot… Your cosplay from Ouran Host Club was adorable… You were carrying a giant pink rabbit for goodness sakes… I guess it fits an idiot like you…" Chisame spoke as she continued to pull on her girlfriend's cheeks.

Noriya continued to laugh quietly as she watched the flustered state of her girlfriend. This only caused the girl to continue pulling on the blonde's cheeks.

"We appreciate your patience during the long flight. The airplane will soon arrive at London-Heathrow International Airport…" The flight attendant came onto the intercom and woke the rest of the club members from their slumber.

They had finally reached London, and in one piece. Now all they had to do was enjoy some sightseeing and head to Negi's hometown in Wales.

Blair and Ako had ventured off after they collected their bags and headed off to visit some of the attractions in London. Chisame and Noriya wanted to take a look and see if there were any European cosplay shops around the area and took off. The rest of the group had gone on their own ways as well, and as Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna were passing by the London Bridge, they heard a familiar voice.

"There they are!" Looking up, the four spotted Makie and the others. The four were surprised that everyone had actually came like they said they were going to.

"I'm not gonna let you go again, Asuna!" Makie exclaimed as she grabbed onto the orange haired girl's arm. Yuuna laughed as she watched Ayaka quickly grab Negi into a tight hug.

"You guys actually came?!" Asuna shouted in surprise; she was still having a hard time believing that they tagged along. Konoka was giggling as she looked at the distressed Asuna. Setsuna was surprised as well, but she was too busy with Konoka squirming around that she wasn't in complete shock.

"Now everybody can tour London together!" Makie smiled as she looked at Asuna with delight.

"Y-yeah, that's great and all…" Asuna was cut off quickly by an excited Makie.

"Hey, what are you all up to right now?" The girl asked.

"We're all going to head to Negi-kun's hometown…" Konoka thoughtlessly spoke.

"Ahh, no! Konoka don't!" But it was already too late. Ayaka's eyes twinkled as she turned to face Asuna.

"Negi-sensei's…hometown…?" Ayaka whispered at first as she turned towards Asuna.

"Uh…"

"Did you say…Negi-sensei's h-o-m-e-t-o-w-n?! Ahh, umm.. w-would you- would you let us accompany you? W-w-would that be alright?" Ayaka asked the small teacher.

"Y-yeah. I mean…umm…" Negi was at a loss for words as he tried to think of what to say. Asuna quickly grabbed the boy by his suit jacket and pulled him to the side, and away from the others.

"Hey, hold up. Is that alright? Isn't your village just a big collection of mages?!" Asuna whispered into the boy's ear.

"Uh, yeah… I guess…" Negi whispered back, the two had left a confused Ayaka behind.

"It's alright, Negi-kun. There is no problem in bringing everybody with us." There was a voice that came ahead of the two.

"Ahhh-You?!" Yuuna exclaimed as she pointed to the woman.

"McGuinness-san!" Negi exclaimed.

"Eh? You know each other?" Yuuna and Negi looked surprised at one another as the blonde haired woman began to chuckle. On her way to meet Negi, she had run into the others that were causing trouble in London. Chisame and Noriya couldn't believe that they ended up getting roped into Haruna and Kazumi's crazy schemes, and ended up getting caught by McGuinness.

Once everyone had assembled at the London train station, they all headed to Wales.

The train ride wasn't very long at all, and they were all soon stepping foot onto a beautiful grassy plain. The wind was blowing calmly, and before them stretched a town that was on the hillside.

"Wow! This is Negi-kun's hometown!" Konoka exclaimed as she held onto her knight's hand tightly. There were many mages there that could probably help Konoka in her ability to learn more healing magic, which made her very excited. Ayaka however was completely touched beyond words as she began to tear up over the sight of Negi's hometown.

"What are you doing so moved to tears like that?" Asuna teased the class president.

"More accurately, it's the place that became his hometown from age until age ten." Anya spoke blatantly as she came up next to Ayaka.

"Oh…is that so?" Ayaka asked. Everyone else went silent, for they all knew the story about what happened to Negi when he was four years old. His village had been attacked by demons, and all of his village's citizens were turned to stone, including Negi's uncle and grandfather. In the end, Negi was saved by his supposedly dead father, which put him on this quest to begin with.

"So, how is it Negi? How's it feel to be back home after so long?" Asuna asked as she put her hands behind her head. Noriya, Chisame, Blair and Ako were watching the two as they talked. Setsuna and Konoka were concerned about Negi's feelings as well.

"Well… Even though it should seem like I only just left… It honestly feels like I haven't seen this place in ages…" Negi smiled as he continued to gaze at his hometown. Asuna smiled back as she gave the boy a pat on the head.

"Well, a lot has happened. Quite a bit, in fact. But still, what's up with you?" Asuna laughed.

"Yeah, you sound like some old man. Act more like a kid…" Noriya added.

"Negi! Negiiii!" There was a yell coming from just over the hill of the plains. In the distance the group saw a blonde haired woman running towards them.

"Eh…" Negi looked to see who it was that was calling his name.

"Negi!" The figure of the woman got closer, and Negi soon recognized who it was.

"Onee-chan!" Negi exclaimed as he threw his briefcase and ran towards the woman.

"Negi!"

"Onee-chan!" The two had finally been reunited over what seemed like years since they last saw each. Negi had jumped into his big sister's arms as he and Chamo happily greeted the woman.

My, my, my…" Haruna looked on at the two as they all watched Negi swing his older sister in circles.

"Wait—the other way. It's supposed to be the other way…" Yuuna spoke in disbelief at how strong the ten year old was. After Negi introduced his friends to his older sister, the two took the large group to where Negi and Nekane had lived. It was a large estate with many rooms.

"Oh~ Please excuse us. For so many of us to intrude and beg your hospitality…" Kakizaki spoke as they all ate the food that was being served to them.

"Ehehehe. This food really is good. I mean, I heard English food was really bad, but this so isn't the case." Yuuna laughed as she shoved more food into her mouth.

"But how wonderful. Having such a beautiful big sister!" Fumika exclaimed happily.

"Honestly, looking at his older sister, I understand where Negi-kun got his polite demeanor." Kazumi smiled. The group was all buzzing with excitement over how cool the estate was and how kind Nekane was.

"Oh…no, no. But I am relieved. To be supported by such cute, spirited girls, I hope you will all take good care of Negi from here on as well." Nekane laughed as she watched the girls cheering in excitement.

"You just leave it to us! That's fine with us! If it's Negi we're talking about, then you can leave it to us!" They all cheered happily.

"Gosh, I can see why they annoy you so much, Chisame-chan." Noriya whispered into the otaku's ear. The girl nodded her head; for someone as reclusive and anti-social as Chisame, being surrounded by hyperactive knuckleheads only made her become even more unwilling to speak to people.

"…Y-you were a little annoying at first too…B-but I don't know…You're different…" Chisame stuttered as she rested her head on Noriya's shoulder. The girl laughed as she watched the otaku being so cute.

After eating lunch, Negi decided to take everyone on a tour of his hometown.

"This is the school that I studied at. And this is where we had graduation." Negi spoke as he walked into the large hall of his former school. Negi happily neglected to mention that the school was a magic school.

"I-it's very impressive, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka happily exclaimed as she began to tremble from excitement.

"Oh, that's right. This is the corridor we were in when it was decided that I'd go to Mahora Academy." Negi spoke as he showed his friends the hallway. Anya followed behind the boy and smiled.

"Hey, that's right, now that you mention it." Anya replied.

"Wha~ That's a really important corridor, huh?" Konoka smiled as she held tightly to Setsuna's hand. The swordsman nodded her head.

"Even a ten year old has a history." Setsuna responded as she looked at the boy.

"Oh! Look, look over here! Oh, how nostalgic." Negi shouted as he came up to one of the pillars in the outside hall. On it were lines with the letters "A" or "N" next to them.

"What, what is it~?" Konoka asked curiously.

"These are the marks where Anya and I compared our height!" Negi smiled as he pointed to the marks on the pillar.

"That's so cliché." Asuna blankly spoke. Noriya and Chisame nodded their heads in response to Asuna's comment.

"Eh?! What do you mean 'cliché'? Negi shouted.

"Hmm, but Noriya, you and I used to do that when we were younger too…" Blair reminded the girl.

"I did that with Secchan too… I always lost… Hmm, Negi-kun keeps losing too." Konoka giggled as she looked at Setsuna, and even tried comparing heights with the girl.

"Grrrr, and I even had a complete victory up until last year." Anya growled as she recalled how Negi had come to grow taller than the girl. The group then followed Negi to a small cliff that overlooked a glistening lake and mountain range.

"And this is the place where we often studi…where we often played." Negi caught his words in time as he showed the group the shinning waters. A lot had happened in the specific area. It was where Negi and Anya would go to practice magic, and also where he found Chamo.

"Actually, this is the place where I first met Takamichi." Negi told the group.

"Wha?!" Asuna freaked out for a second, for she still had some feelings for the old teacher. While Asuna was frantically trying to figure out what to do, Nekane came up next to Ayaka and laughed.

"Um…Ayaka-san, wasn't it?" Nekane spoke to the girl before her.

"Yes, Onee-sama?" Ayaka replied courteously.

"Um… Negi isn't being too much of a bother for you, is he? Even now I can't believe that a ten year old child could be a teacher…" Nekane spoke as she worryingly looked to the boy.

"Please don't worry about such matters. Negi-sensei is proving more capable than any other new teacher. Such a straight forward and responsible teacher is somewhat rare, even amongst adults…" Ayaka reassured the woman.

"Is…is that so…?" The woman asked curiously. The two looked over at Negi. He was telling the others about how Anya had fallen into a pile of animal dung, and they watched as the girl angrily yelled at the boy in return. Konoka and Setsuna smiled at one another as they laughed at how flustered Anya was. Blair and Ako had went off with Makie and Yuuna to explore the town, and Noah soon came up behind Nekane and Ayaka.

"Looking at him like this, he really is just another cute kid. I can see that he grew up quickly in peace, surrounded by wonderful people between this beautiful lake and mountain." Ayaka was brimming with happiness as she gazed at the child teacher.

"Negi has always been a rather serious kid, even when he was growing up. He would never shirk from his studies, and sometimes even Anya would get angry at him for not playing with her. It's good to see him actually act his age; he certainly has grown up a lot." Noah spoke as he looked at the young boy before them.

_"If only he had just quickly grown up in leisure… He wouldn't have had any problems at all, huh…_" Asuna thought as she looked at the three before her.

"Um…Onee-chan." Negi looked at his older sister.

"Eh? Yeeees?" The woman replied to the boy.

"I have something… I want to talk about later…okay?" Negi asked his older sister.

Later that night, Negi found Nekane and Noah together, and thus he told his sister his true intentions for coming to England.

"What? You're going to the magic country?" Nekane exclaimed as she looked at Negi and then glared at Noah.

"Is this your doing?" The woman looked at the eighteen year old as she almost nearly fainted from shock.

"Onee-chan! It's okay, it's not Noah-senpai's doing!" Negi exclaimed as he helped his sister.

"Yeah; don't blame me. I was surprised when he said he was going too. His mind was already made up when Anya and I got there. But don't worry, Nekane, I'll bring him back home safely." Noah replied as he looked at the woman.

"B-but why all of a sudden the magic country?" Nekane questioned the two.

"I'm sorry… Onee-chan. But… it's so I can search for the clue Father left." Negi confessed to his older sister. Nekane smiled as she looked at the boy.

"…Yes. That's right, Negi… But, you're still only ten years old, you know? …The gate to the magic world won't open so easily…" Nekane told the boy as she put her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"That's why I'm being allowed to help." A voice came from behind the three.

"Yo~" A tall old man was standing behind them.

"Father!" Noah exclaimed as he went up to the man.

"Headmaster!"

"Ojii-chan!" Negi exclaimed as he too went up to the old man. Noah was now standing beside the man, and Negi came to notice how much they really did look like one another.

"I have returned. It's been a while." Negi politely spoke to the headmaster. He gave Negi a kind smile as he rested a hand on the back of Noah.

"…In China they have a saying 'observe carefully a young man whom you have not met for three days'… You have changed a great deal, Negi. I've heard quite a bit from Konoemon. It seems you put on quite the show, didn't you? Was it troubling? Hmm?" The old man chuckled as he turned his back and told Noah to go ahead of them.

"Y-yes… Um…Ojii-chan." Negi started off, but was cut off by the man.

"I understand. This day has come much earlier than I had thought it would. When Noah told me, I knew. You will see it with your very own eyes. Are you prepared?" He asked as he turned to face down the hallway. Noah had already gone ahead of the three and was getting everything ready.

"Yes!" Negi exclaimed.

"You may still choose to abstain from seeing the past and live in peace. No one would blame you." The old man said as he closed his eyes.

"That is… That is something that I cannot do…" Negi replied to the man.

"You're stubborn. It is hard to make a virtue of stubbornness." The man spoke blatantly to the boy.

"Awah…y-yes, sir…" Negi frantically replied.

"Very well, follow me." The headmaster sighed as he led Negi and Nekane down a corridor and down some stairs.

"After the incident… All the people of your village…were brought here." The headmaster had led them down a spiral staircase, and at the bottom, Noah was waiting for them. He had waited for the threes arrival so that he may open the door for them.

Upon opening it, the first statue that was seen was that of the old Magister Magi, Stan.

"Stan…Ojii-chan…" Negi spoke quietly as he looked into the room for of petrified people. It was heartbreaking for Negi to see this, and Noah knew that this was going to be Negi's starting point. He watched as the boy stepped towards the petrified man.

"Stan-san… It's me… Negi. Even though it's been six years since that day. You're still the same as you were back then. If you and Onee-chan hadn't save me back then, I know I would have… remained here with everybody else, exactly as we were at the moment, turned to stone…" Negi's words trailed away.

_"And if that were true, I would never have met Asuna-san and the rest of class 3A. Stan-san…" _Negi thought as his eyes wandered off to another familiar statue in the room.

"Uncle!"

"…Uncle, Stan-san…Take a look. I've already grown so much. It's thanks to you. Because of you, I am here now. I came today to tell you that." Negi told the still figure of his family members before him. Nekane and Noah looked at the boy; they were speechless.

"Negi… I brought you here today because I wanted you to pass through this place and be able to move forward. Certainly, it will be a heavy burden for such a small frame as yours…" The headmaster spoke to the boy.

"I understand that… It's impossible to bear it alone. There's no meaning in that. I've grown up enough to at least understand that…" Negi's words were cut off when Anya came barging into the room. Behind her were Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Blair, Ako, Noriya and Chisame.

"Whaddya mean grown up?! What are you, stupid?! You haven't changed even a bit!" The girl yelled.

"Anya!?" Negi exclaimed in surprise.

"Anya, you've even brought people with you…" The headmaster spoke as he looked at the large group that stood behind the girl.

"What are you saying, Ojii-chan? These people are assisting Negi. I have a right to see this place, and them as well." Anya interjected as she walked past the man and into the room full of statues.

"Negi…" Asuna looked at the boy; her eyes were full of sadness.

"Asuna-san…"

"These are…the people from Negi-sensei's village…" Nodoka spoke as she looked at Yue and then back into the room. Konoka was showing a determined face as she clutched tightly to Setsuna's hand. Chisame and Noriya watched as Blair and Ako entered the room with the princess and the knight.

Sensing the awkwardness in the room, Anya quickly spoke up to try and break the tension.

"For crying out loud! This place reeks of moodiness just as much as ever! Wouldn't it be more profitable to sell them on the net as statues in cool posers? I mean, they're real!" Anya joked as she walked further into the room.

"W-wait a second, Anya-chan. That's really insensitive…" Asuna was shocked that the girl would say such things.

"Asuna, you like old men, right? How about this old beardie here?" Anya laughed as she looked at the statue of an old bearded mage.

"H-hey!" Asuna shouted at the girl, a vein popping on her head.

"Hey, this one over here is pretty dandy, too…" Anya joked around with Asuna some more.

"Anya-cha…" Asuna's words were interrupted when she felt Negi poking Asuna's arm.

"Huh?"

"That statue is Anya's mother…" Negi pointed over to the girl. Anya was busy cleaning one of the female statues that was deep in the room.

"I see… even Anya-chan…" Noriya spoke as she looked at the girl.

"Apparently, Anya learned about that place before I did. So she'd occasionally sneak down and see her mother." Negi explained to the group as they left the room.

"Hmm…"

"At the time, Anya was a boarding student at Meldiana, so she was spared from the events." Negi told the group as they headed back to Negi's family estate. The group followed behind Asuna and Negi, for they too were listening to what was being told.

"I see… Mm, aside from that…are you alright?" Asuna asked as she looked at the boy with a worried face.

"Eh? Wh-what do you mean?" Negi asked curiously.

"Nah, it's just…I mean, after seeing all that…" Asuna's cheeks turned a twinge of pink as she looked away from the boy.

"Oh! …I-I'm fine. I made sure I was prepared to see it. I just can't feel down seeing Anya make such a peaceful face." Negi replied with a smile on his face.

"I see…"

"Besides…" Negi continued.

"That place is my starting point. I really understood that today." Negi confidently told the group.

"So… I'm glad I was able to see everyone from the village today. I…I need to do my best so that Stan-san doesn't laugh at me." Negi explained to the others. Konoka smiled as she looked at Ako and then Setsuna; she clenched her fists together as she smiled.

"Besides…if I can really study how, I might just be able to heal them!" Konoka smiled sincerely and then looked at Negi.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna do my best too!" Konoka exclaimed as she grabbed onto Setsuna's hand. Ako nodded her head as she came up next to the two.

"Me too! I'll do my best to assist you, master!" Ako spoke as she looked at Konoka and then came up next to Blair.

"Konoka-san…!"

"Kono-chan!"

"Alri~ghty! Starting tomorrow, we're gonna give it our all, Negi!" Asuna exclaimed as the group raised their fists into the air.

"R-right!"

"That's right. We've got to get up early tomorrow, so let's get to sleep and make sure we've got our fighting spirit!" Asuna shouted once again as they walked over to their rooms.

"Yeah!" Konoka and Noriya exclaimed loudly.

"Dammit, would you all keep it down!?" Chisame scolded the group as she quickly smacked her girlfriend on the back of the head.

From the safety of their room, Makie's group was currently spying on the group, and was planning on following the troupe out early in the morning. Ayaka on the other hand had a different plan.

The next morning, the members of Ala Alba quickly woke up and prepared their equipment to head off with McGuinness to the gate to the magic world.

"Were you okay with Fu-chan and Fumi-chan?" Konoka asked the slit-eyed ninja. The ninja smiled as she told the couple how they were sleeping soundly.

"Well, how about the people from Negi's village and Ayaka and company?" Konoka asked as she held tightly to Setsuna's hand.

"With the whole VIP treatment, they should be able to deceive them for us." Asuna replied.

"Well the. We're heading out, Onee-chan." Negi smiled as he waved good bye to his sister. The mist of the fog quickly covered their figures as they set off.

"Okay. Take care, Negi. Anya and everybody else as well. Noah, make sure to take care of him." Nekane replied as she watched them disappear into the mist.

"Well, Nagi's friends are waiting for them on the other side, so there shouldn't be any need to worry. Donette's guiding them too." The headmaster spoke as they soon could no longer see the group.

"Yes…"

"Everybody, you all have the robes from the inn on, right?" Donette asked as she and Negi but on creamy colored robes.

"Y~up!" The group exclaimed.

"Okay then, follow me and try not to fall behind." The woman instructed as they began to walk further into the mist.

"Okie-dokie Donette-san!" Konoka giggled as she held onto Setsuna's hand tightly.

"What will happen if we fall behind?" Yue asked curiously.

"If you don't stay close during the gate-opening ceremony, you won't be able to make it through. If you stray away from me, you'll end up wandering around in the fog for several hours in confusion. Eventually, you'll arrive back at the village entrance in a complete daze." Donette explained to the group.

"That's scary… Don't walk too fast, Donette-san." Asuna spoke as she turned to face the village.

"Hurry up, Asuna-san!" Negi shouted.

"Sorry about this, Maki-chan, Iincho. We're off." Asuna apologized as she looked at the fading silhouette of the village behind her.

"What do you mean by 'sorry about this'?" Ayaka's voice put Asuna into a state of shock. When she turned around, she saw Ayaka appearing from behind a large rock.

"Iincho! Wh-what are you doing her…? Er, no, I mean- um… This isn't- It's not what it looks li…ah, uh…" Asuna was too flustered to come up with an explanation to the blonde haired girl.

"Ah…don't tell me you plan to follow us…" Asuna spoke as sweat rolled from her forehead.

"Hu…Oh ho ho ho, but of course! I'll go where Negi-sensei goes. Through fire, water or even to the ends of the earth!" The girl laughed loudly.

"GYA!"

"What the heck do you think I'm going to say, you fool?! I will keep my promise!" Ayaka shouted, causing Asuna to cower in fear.

"Umm…"

"I cannot accompany you, but…Asuna-san, you do not think I would simply let it slide if you allowed Negi-sensei to be hurt, do you?" Ayaka told the orange haired girl.

"Leave it to me. Even if I end up crumbling, I will bring him back safely." Asuna spoke as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"And what are you going to do if you get hurt?!" Ayaka roared as she angrily attacked the girl.

"Gyaaah! Well then, you tell me what to do?!" Asuna yelled for she was too confused over what Ayaka wanted her to do.

"Make sure you all come back safely, of course!" She shouted at the girl. After all of the shouting and screaming from both sides, Asuna shot Ayaka a calm smile.

"Ah, it'll be fine. It seems like this trip is going to be much safer than we thought." Asuna told the girl.

"If that's so, then alright," Ayaka replied.

"I just have this horrible premonition…" Ayaka added as she tried to warn the girl.

"Ah ha hah. All your premonitions end up wrong, anyway." Asuna laughed.

"Asuna-sa—n! What are you doing? You'll get left behind!" Negi's voice could be heard through the thick fog.

"Now, now, be off." Ayaka shooed the girl away.

"Thanks Iincho. I'll tell you everything someday." Asuna replied as she ran over to where Negi was.

"Hmph…I'm not holding any expectations." Ayaka replied as she watched Asuna reach Negi.

"Fare thee well, Negi-sensei. …Asuna-san."

From a distance, Yuuna, Makie, Natsumi and Akira were watching Asuna and Ayaka parting and quickly sneaked after the members of Ala Alba.

"Um, Donette-san." Yue spoke up.

"What is it?" The woman replied as she touched what looked to be a magic circle.

"Um…Will we be on the other side from here on? There aren't any cases of normal humans stumbling through…are there?" Yue asked curiously.

"That wouldn't happen. The place this gate resides in is a 'place that is nowhere'. The half-way of the 'other world'. It's impossible for normal humans to make their way through." Donette explained to the members of Ala Alba.

"Oh, about what I told you… Once every ten years or so, an ordinary person loses their way and disappears. But, the chance of that happening is about a lottery's chance at best." Donette smiled as she looked back at Negi's group.

"It seems the fog has lifted…" Asuna spoke.

"Yes, we've arrived." Donette replied. The mist that had shrouded the group had completely lifted, and before them were large stone ruins. It almost looked like the great Stonehenge.

"Wow! Incredible! There's more people here than I expected." Konoka exclaimed as she pulled on Setsuna's hand. The two looked over at the great congregation of other people that were also dressed in robes.

"This many is rather small. Not only are there several places connected to this gate world. It's because the door only open once a week, and at severe times, only once a month." Donette told the group. Konoka didn't really understand it all too much, but Setsuna seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Once a week, huh? Then it's only natural not to have cultural exchange…" Kazumi spoke as she took notes of what the woman had said.

"Well, it is an isolated nation, after all." Chisame added as she turned away from Kazumi and looked to where Noriya was standing.

"But this should be fun, right?" Kotaro laughed as he looked at his master, Kaede.

"It seems the door isn't open-de gozaru." Kaede added.

"Yes. There's still more than an hour left." Donette spoke as she looked at her watch.

"That's perfect. Well then, should we have breakfast here…?" Asuna looked over and Ku Fei and Kotaro were already munching on some meat buns and sandwiches.

"Better hurry before it's gone." Kotaro grinned as he munched on a sandwich.

"Wait a sec, Kotaro! That's my sandwich!" Anya exclaimed as she went to attack the boy. In the process, Anya had bumped into a hooded boy.

"Please excuse me! He-y, Kotaro!" Anya shouted as she ran to the boy. The hooded figure that Anya had bumped into turned as he watched the group enjoying their meal. It was none other than Fate Averruncus.

While the group waited for the gate to finally open, Yue told the group stories that she had read from books about places like the one they were in. In the end though, Nodoka had snapped her best friend from her lecturing mode to show that no one was even listening to her.

"Hey, hurry up! It's just about time!" Haruna called out to the two.

"Everybody, gather around in the first circle here. The gate will open in a few more minutes, and we'll be off." Donette told the group who all listened and gathered in the circle. While everyone was excited and raring to go, Negi quickly looked around.

"Heh, you've got that look like you're pumped and ready to go." Chamo spoke as he sat upon Negi's shoulder.

"…"

"Hm? What's wrong, Aniki?" The ermine asked as Negi continued to scan the area.

"No, nothing. I just had this strange feeling just now…" Negi replied.

"Is something the matter, Negi-sensei?" Setsuna came up beside the mage, with Konoka still clinging to the girl's hand. Noriya and Blair even came up to Negi's side, curious as to what was wrong.

"N-no. I've just been preoccupied by something since we got here. You guys don't feel it, do you? It feels like some oppressive force…" Negi asked the group. Noriya and Blair looked at one another as they shook their heads. '

"And…And I also have this feeling like I've felt it before." Negi added as he looked at the three Shinmeiryuu students.

"…! I don't sense anything, but…" Setsuna's words trailed off as she looked over at Donette. Konoka herself wasn't sure what was going on, but to see Setsuna in a state of distress could only mean trouble.

"McGuinness-san, is there a possibility of their being any kind of danger here?" Setsuna asked as she held onto Konoka's hand tighter.

"Danger? Impossible. It may be weather-beaten, but since this place is like the other side's airport, there are strict security checks and patrols. If there were a suspicious party that could slip in… It'd be the strongest class of mage in the world. Not possibly a human being." As the woman spoke, stowaways were actually just outside the stone gate, Makie and Yuuna's group to be precise.

"This is my first time going to the other side. I might just be nervous… It's probably my imagination." Negi reassured the group of four before him.

"Ye-yeah." Setsuna replied as she walked over to where Blair and Noriya were.

"There's no disturbance in my three areas of danger perception either." Setsuna told her two superiors.

"Yeah, I think we're all just nervous." Noriya added.

"I don't think there's a problem…" Blair spoke as he quickly made his way to Ako and wrapped an arm around her waist. He wanted to make sure that his beloved was safe just in case. Noriya did the same, but ended up getting a pinch in the cheek from Chisame.

All of a sudden, there was a loud ringing coming from a distance.

"It's time." Donette spoke as the ringing continued. As the members of Ala Alba cheered, the ground suddenly began to glow and engulf the area. Everyone from the club was surprised by this, but soon came to accept that they were only moments away from heading into the magic world.

As the members of Ala Alba ranted on about what they might encounter on the other side, the glow from beneath them grew brighter and a magical circle appeared above them.

"This is it!" Negi exclaimed as the flash completely enveloped the group and then receded into the light of the sunrise. Upon opening their eyes, the group now found themselves in a large building.

"We're here at last! Mundus Magicus!"

* * *

**Inugami: And there you have the final chapter!**

**Noriya: But once again...**

**Noah: It's not over yet!**

**Blair: ...Y-yes... The next installment of this action p-packed fanfiction is...**

**Noah: The Other Side! **

**Noriya: The sequel to The Summer Extravaganza!**

**Inugami: It may be a while until I get that one up and running.**

**Noriya: Yeah, she does have college starting this Friday!**

**Noah: We can only wish her the best of luck!**

**Blair: ...I-Indeed...**

**Inugami: Thanks you guys! And thank you to my wonderful readers! **

**Please forgive me that I am once again leaving you all on a cliff hanger with**

**the next installment of this on going fanfiction!**

**Noriya: Until next time! This is Noriya...**

**Blair: ...Blair...**

**Noah: Noah!...**

**Inugami: And Inugami signing out!**


End file.
